Secrets
by Dawn N
Summary: One crew members former past catch's up to them. Will it destroy their new life on the Andromeda? **NOW COMPLETE**
1. Secrets

Secrets  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. There is no profit being made.  
  
NOTE TO READERS: This story is not a part of my current Alternate Universe Andromeda series. However, it is an AU story.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I told you this was a bad idea," Tyr muttered to Captain Hunt as they stood behind a wall avoiding the plasma blasts.  
  
"Could you save the 'I told you so,' until later?" Dylan yelled over the explosions. He raised his head up quickly and fired his lance. Tyr followed suit and fired his weapon as well.  
  
"So, you admit it … I was right?"  
  
"Later." Dylan grumbled.  
  
"Hey, Boss Guy?" Harper's voice came over the COM link.  
  
"Mr. Harper… have you up-linked with their security doors?" Dylan's voice was urgent.  
  
"Yeah, one second…"  
  
"Harper," Tyr growled.  
  
"Open sesame," Harper called out over the Com and the security bulk head door slid open. Dylan and Tyr dove through it.  
  
**Later that Night Back on the Andromeda**  
  
"Dylan didn't anyone ever tell you the Faustians are not to be trusted." Harper's voice was matter of fact.  
  
"Mr. Harper," Dylan's voice was irritated.  
  
"The boy's right," Tyr offered.  
  
"The Planet Brescia offers a good strong hold for the Commonwealth. Their alliance could be beneficial."  
  
"Beneficial?" Tyr was perplexed. "Those people are ruthless, backstabbing …"  
  
"Not all, Tyr. And, you know it. The government isn't that bad."  
  
"You're head is thick, Captain Hunt. And, I sincerely hope that it does not get its self blown off one day."  
  
"You do care," Dylan replied sarcastically.  
  
"Captain Hunt …" Rommie spoke. "We have an incoming message from Brescia."  
  
"Open a Com line." Hunt commanded.  
  
Harper eyed the blank screen with unease as he silently stepped out of the Command Deck before the link was completely established. No one noticed his absence.  
  
Beka, Trance and Tyr all stood at their stations. Rev was away on a Wayist retreat for a few months and was not here to offer his insight to Dylan.  
  
"Captain Hunt," Grand Chancellor De Leon addressed Dylan.  
  
"Chancellor. I must admit our rather hostile welcome party was not what I was expecting based on our prior communications."  
  
"I offer my apologies, Captain Hunt. We have rogues among us that are not for the Commonwealth. But, it has come to my attention that you have a mercenary on board that has quite a history with us. We demand you hand him over to us for trial."  
  
Dylan looked at Rommie.  
  
"Suspend link."  
  
"Link suspended."  
  
All eyes shifted to Tyr. "What?" The Nietzschean asked with surprise in his eyes.  
  
"Don't what me," Dylan replied with a hot tone. "What did you do?"  
  
"I assure you sir, I have done a great deal many things, but I have never been hired for any work concerning the Faustians or Brescia. Their information is inaccurate."  
  
"Reinstate link."  
  
"Done."  
  
"My pardons, Chancellor. Can you identify this mercenary?"  
  
"His grievances were committed during the prior administration before my post, Captain Hunt. But, I assure my Security Officer, Gavin Calle, will be able to identify him, but he is currently dealing with the rogue traitors that attacked you and your crew upon arrival."  
  
"You mentioned trial… I was not aware your government had instituted the process of trial."  
  
"You misunderstand Captain. By trial, I mean a fight to the death."  
  
"To the death? But, who would you sacrifice of your own people to exact revenge. That isn't justice."  
  
"Captain Hunt, you are unaccustomed to our ways. This trial was requested by the wronged party."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My Head of Security, Officer Calle, of course. I'm sure you would not want to deny our laws sir. It would not bode well for your pursuit of a New Commonwealth built on trust."  
  
"What is the charge?"  
  
"Murder. You have one hour to comply."  
  
The Com link was terminated.  
  
"Okay, Tyr what did you do?" Beka was mad. "Murder!"  
  
"It isn't me."  
  
"Well, you're the only former mercenary here."  
  
"Look Tyr. I'm sure this is a case of mistaken identity. The Officer will look at you and see you're not the one and we'll be on our way and maybe even get the Charter signed."  
  
"I'll not stick my head on the chopping block to save face for your Commonwealth."  
  
"Tyr…"  
  
** An Hour Later **  
  
The crew had assembled in the Grand Hall on Brescia. Rommie monitored the area for the crew's protection. "Where the hell is Harper? I want us to present a united front." Dylan grumbled under his breath.  
  
"He'll be here." Beka replied, but seriously not knowing what was keeping the young engineer.  
  
"Well, Captain Hunt I appreciate your attention to this matter. Officer Calle, please step forward to identify the mercenary."  
  
Gavin Calle stepped forward and looked at the crew as Tyr stepped forward.  
  
"You want me," a voice called out from behind everyone. They all turned and there stood Harper. He was dressed in black leather pants, and a black shirt covered with a leather vest. He was well fit with knives in various spots – including his boot sides. The eyes of the Andromeda crew went wide. This wasn't the Harper they thought they knew. This man was a fighter … a mercenary … and if what the Chancellor said was true … a killer.  
  
"Harper? What in the hell is going on?" Dylan demanded as he stood there still trying to process what he was seeing.  
  
"Harper?" Officer Calle called out. All eyes fixed on Calle. "Is that what you're going by these days?"  
  
All eyes turned back to Harper … 


	2. Triduum

Triduum  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. No Profit is being made.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Let's just get this started." Harper eyed Calle with disdain.  
  
"Mr. Harper, is it?" Chancellor De Leon questioned.  
  
"Yeah." Harper answered his tone held the hint of an attitude. The crew of the Andromeda just stared.  
  
"For the record please state the name you were using when the offense Officer Calle is charging you with happened."  
  
"Ronin."  
  
"Ronin, what?"  
  
"Just… Ronin."  
  
"Very well then." An irate Beka Valentine interrupted the Chancellor.  
  
"Harper! Or whatever your name is! Do you want to tell me what the hell is happening here?" Beka jerked Harper around by an arm so he was facing her.  
  
"Leave it alone Beka. This isn't your business." Harper answered her keeping his voice level and devoid of emotion.  
  
"Not my business! You've been apart of my crew for five years, Seamus and apart of the Andromeda for a year. You're right it's not my business … it's ours!" Beka pointed at the rest of the crew.  
  
"Beka" Dylan stepped forward. "This will get sorted out. Calm down."  
  
The Chancellor took the moment of silence that followed Dylan to speak. " I can see your deceptions Mr. Harper have not only affected Brescia law."  
  
Harper said nothing.  
  
"It is my duty Mr. Harper to tell you what you are accused of. Officer Calle has charged you with the murder of his brother Louden Calle six years ago. How do you plead?"  
  
Harper's eyes shifted from the Chancellor's face to Calle and back again. "Well, if pleading guilty means I killed him … then yeah, I'm guilty." His tone was matter of fact.  
  
The Chancellor's eyes held of moment of surprise. She was taken aback by Harper's cold candor over admitting he was guilty of murder. Gavin Calle held his ground and didn't speak, but his eyes burned with hatred for Harper.  
  
"Well, Mr. Harper it is customary to ask you if you have any regrets over the killing of Louden Calle. Do you?"  
  
Harper smiled briefly and answered, "Yeah … I have a regret," he paused.  
  
"What is it?" the Chancellor asked.  
  
"I regret I didn't kill the bastard slower," he yelled and looked directly at Gavin.  
  
There was a slight stifled chuckle from Tyr who couldn't help himself. Dylan cast an angry glare at the Nietzschean and Tyr just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mr. Harper, you have admitted your guilt. Do you submit to trial? Or do you choose immediate death?"  
  
"Trial." Harper answered as his stare never left Gavin.  
  
"Officer Calle?"  
  
"Yes, Chancellor?"  
  
"It is your right to declare the type of trial."  
  
"Triduum, Chancellor."  
  
"Mr. Harper, do you understand the rules of the Triduum."  
  
Seamus only nodded.  
  
"I don't," Dylan spoke up. Harper turned to Captain Hunt.  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
"I'm not asking your permission Harper. Chancellor what is a Triduum trial?"  
  
"Captain Hunt, it is a series of three trials each a level to be passed. Each level could result in death, but it is the final and third level where Mr. Harper will actually fight Officer Calle to the death … that is of course, if he survives the previous two trials."  
  
"But…" Harper cut off Dylan.  
  
"Leave it alone Dylan! Let's get this started," Harper spat as he turned from Dylan to the Chancellor.  
  
Beka stormed out past Harper. "I want to know what is happening!"  
  
Calle moved forward and grabbed her. "This isn't a concern of yours woman." Harper moved quickly toward Gavin. "Stop, Ronin!" Calle screamed as he pulled a knife and held it at Beka's side.  
  
"The name's Harper or weren't you listening earlier?" He stepped closer to Calle.  
  
"I'm warning you, I'll stick her," his voice threatening.  
  
Harper smiled at Calle. Gavin poked the edge of the knife against Beka's cloths. Harper yawned and made no action that he even cared.  
  
"All bark no bite, eh?" Harper said sarcastically at Calle's lack of making good on his threat. Beka looked at Harper in shock.  
  
"You bastard!" she yelled at Seamus. In that instance, Harper's hand moved swiftly to his chest as he pulled out a small throwing knife that he threw with precision. Calle never even saw it coming, but it hit his arm and he dropped the knife he held against Beka – she broke free of his grip. She walked to Harper, "You're dead to me … you lying bastard." Harper didn't blink, but he felt a little piece of himself die at those words coming from Beka.  
  
Before he could be stopped he walked over to Calle who stood there with the dagger still in his arm. Harper pulled it out and wiped the warm blood from the blade across his sleeve. He reached up and pulled Calle close and whispered for only him to hear, "Don't ever come at me thorough Beka again. You play that card a second time, and I will kill you, understand?" He pushed Calle away from him roughly. He looked at the Chancellor, "When can we get this thing started? I'm bored." Harper's voice was harsh and the light in his eyes seemed to turn out. Tyr saw it and so did Dylan … it was the look they both recognized as … absolute rage. Seamus Harper wasn't living behind those eyes anymore and suddenly Dylan thought to himself … had Harper ever really lived behind those eyes.  
  
"The first trial will begin at daybreak. Until then you will be held in a holding room."  
  
"Yeah – yeah." Harper muttered as he was led away by guards and Gavin was guided away to have his arm looked at.  
  
Dylan, Tyr, Rommie and Trance watched as the young man they thought they knew was led away. Beka wasn't there – she had left in a fury.  
  
Tomorrow was the first of three trials and the future was uncertain … 


	3. Quid pro quo

Quid pro quo  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
READ and REVIEW!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Daybreak had not yet arrived on Brescia. Harper sat on the edge of his bed – his mind elsewhere as one hand mindlessly spun a knife in intricate spins and moves. The door opening snapped him from his thoughts as a guard showed someone in and closed the door. He looked up.  
  
"Little Man." Tyr's greeting had become familiar to Harper in the year he had known him. Despite everything that was currently happening he still smiled at the Nietzschean.  
  
"Hey, Big guy. You shouldn't have come."  
  
"Well, that point is moot now, I'm here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not sure really."  
  
"Beka, hate me?"  
  
"She's quite angry, but her fuse will eventually burn out."  
  
"Yeah … but, you don't know her like I do. She can carry a grudge a long time."  
  
"Harper?"  
  
"I know what you want to ask Tyr. Look, it was one year out of my life that I became what I was made to be. I was made into the man that committed murder. Louden killed my older brother. Shot him in the back. Yeah, I killed him – he deserved it."  
  
"Brother? I thought you were an only child."  
  
"Just because I never mentioned my family beyond my Mother and Father – does not mean I didn't have any. Not even Beka knows I had a brother. You're the first."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Ian… Ian Xavier Harper. Look after our parents died in a Nietzschean slave raid we were all the other had. My brother was a freedom fighter of sorts even before they died. He taught me what I know, but I learned more after he died."  
  
"Continue…" Tyr prompted. He knew the sun would be up soon and the trials would begin.  
  
"Look, I saw Louden kill my brother. I saw his face, but my brother didn't die instantly. He put a name to the face for me. Louden killed him over a game of Johng-Johng. He was a poor loser. And, he shot my brother in the back like a coward and left him for dead. I found out where his transport was bound for and I readied myself for a year, and then I hunted him down like the dog he was. Gavin was there when I killed him. I fought with Louden and then I stabbed him in the heart – he died instantly. He got better than my brother did. It took Ian ten awful minutes to die. His death was agony. I left Brescia and never looked back. I went back to using my real name and tried to forget my life for that year. I even returned to the camps. I thought I could lose myself in there. Then I met Beka and she got me off Earth and out of the camps. I never told her any of it."  
  
"So, it's come full circle then. You avenged your brother's death and now he avenges his six years later. So, he doesn't know why you did what you did?"  
  
"I never stuck around to explain things. Like it would have mattered, anyway."  
  
"Are you prepared to kill him Harper?"  
  
"I'm not prepared to die," his answer wasn't complete, but he wouldn't get the chance to finish it. The door opened. Two guards appeared.  
  
"It is time."  
  
Harper stood. He smiled and nodded at Tyr and started to walk past him.  
  
"Boy?" Harper stopped and looked at Tyr. "Endure." It was one word, but it meant the world to Seamus. He offered a quick nod and left.  
  
** The Grand Hall **  
  
"Mr. Harper the first trial is one of tolerance to pain. If you scream or call out before the trial is complete you will be killed. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Dylan and the others sat on the sidelines along with other trial watchers. They couldn't speak to Harper or interfere. That would mean death for him. Beka had reluctantly at Trance's request come to watch. She felt betrayed by the boy and at the moment was trying to convince herself she didn't care for him – at all. It was a task harder than she thought it would be.  
  
The Chancellor spoke, "Insert your hand in the box." Harper looked at the box she spoke of. It was a small and silver and large enough to fit his hand slightly past his wrist. "Remember, Mr. Harper, if you call out or scream in pain or remove your hand before the trial is complete you will be killed." Harper said nothing. He inserted his hand.  
  
"You feel a tickle … there." She looked at him. He stared at the box.  
  
He felt it. A small tickle that became burning. Heat began to build inside the box – intense heat. Harper's brow was sweating as his face began to show signs of discomfort. He remained silent. The heat intensified to the sensation of fire. A hot fire that began to eat at his flesh. The pain began to consume him. His knees fought against buckling. Dylan sat watching… the knowing the pain he saw in Harper's eyes was intense. He sat with his hands in tight fists. He could even feel the tension coming from Tyr. He knew the Nietzschean had slipped out in the early hours and gone to see Harper, but he didn't speak of what was said and Dylan wasn't going to ask.  
  
Harper felt a pain that was so intense that tears began to silently fall down his face. He was flushed from the pain. The fire he felt eat at his flesh turned to a liquid feeling that quickly turned to a caustic pain that ate at his burned flesh. In the back of his mind he knew the sensation – it was acid. His knees buckled, but he remained silent and kept his hand in the box. Beka could barely watch any longer. As mad as she was at him – he didn't deserve this.  
  
The pain reached its crescendo and Harper was just about to end the pain by screaming and the pain stopped. "You have survived the first trial."  
  
Harper looked at her with fevered eyes. "Remove your hand, Mr. Harper." He was afraid to. He didn't want to see what surely must be a hand burned to the bone. He removed his hand and looked at it. It was perfect – not a mark on it. "The box simulates terrible pain, but no real injury is incurred. You have survived the first trial."  
  
Harper's hand was fine, but he wasn't. The pain he endured had taken a toll on him. "Your first trial is over Mr. Harper. The next will begin this afternoon when the sun has reached its peak." Harper knew what she meant – the next trial was at Noon.  
  
He was taken away. His knees were visibly weak as he was lead away. He couldn't bring himself to look at the crew of the Andromeda. Beka couldn't take her eyes off of him.  
  
Harper was returned to his holding room and as he lay down on the bed he wondered if he had the strength to make it through the next trial.  
  
Noon was going to come very soon … too soon. 


	4. The Ring of Fire

The Ring of Fire  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
READ AND REVIEW! Thanks :)  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harper was sitting on the edge of his bed when they came for him. The sun had reached its peak. He was escorted outside instead of the Grand Hall. He walked into a large open area. The sun was tremendously hot. The Brescia audience, which stretched back, wave after wave, sat in the shade of temporarily erected sunscreens. Harper spotted Dylan and the others out of the corner of his eye sitting under a sunscreen beside the Chancellor – they had ringside seats. There were drums being pounded as Harper was led to the center of the large circular area. An officer approached from the opposite side of the circle and thrust a weapon into Harper's hand. Harper turned and looked the distance over to the Chancellor – he also spotted Gavin off to the side sitting in the shade.  
  
"Mr. Harper," the Chancellor spoke – her voice amplified so that he and all the audience could hear. "The weapon you hold is called an assagai."  
  
Harper looked at it closer. He took the long-bladed, short-handled spear and tested its cutting edge with his finger. It was not sharp. The weapon was designed for close combat thrusting and stabbing, not cutting.  
  
"This is the Ring of Fire," the Chancellor spoke as she motioned her hands out to show Harper he stood within a large circular area. This is your second trial. You will fight a battle clone to the death. He is a Cyborg and can be killed. You must stay within the circle." She stopped speaking.  
  
The drums reached a fever pitch as Harper's opponent entered at the opposite side of the circle. Once the battle clone was inside the circle – Harper noticed the Chancellor raised her hand and as she dropped it large flames ignited in a wide perimeter enclosing him and the clone.  
  
"Mr. Harper, if you try to cross the perimeter you will die. The flames burn at 2,000 degrees. Your only tasks for this trial … win or die. Let the battle begin."  
  
The battle clone was around Tyr's height and he was muscular. He raised his weapon into the air in appreciation of his Chancellor. There was a thunderous roar of appreciation from the crowd. Harper noticed his opponent carried a kind of heavy-handled knife with a moon-shaped double blade. A form of ax.  
  
Harper waited for his opponent to come to him. The man looked at Harper with intense eyes as he approached. The two men squared up to one another. Harper held the assagai with both hands, like a sword, hoping to hurt his adversary in some way so as to try to get the ax.  
  
There was much weaving and dodging from both men. Harper found he had to be extremely agile to avoid blows from the ax. He could have stabbed his opponent several times, but they would not have been lethal, and although a Cyborg could be killed it would have to be a direct hit and the young engineer knew this.  
  
Beka sat and watched with her heart in her throat. She wished she had gone to talk to Harper and now it was probably too late. She was going to lose him, her little brother. She was damn angry with him, but didn't want to lose him. Dylan and Tyr sat with stoic faces. Trance was watching, but her eyes had a far away look to them as if she didn't really see the battle.  
  
Harper caught the Cyborg on his shoulder, but the weapon did not even break the skin. The sweat was pouring down Seamus's back as they each feigned a rush, and then went in together, to lock weapons. He let his own fall to the ground in an effort to get hold of the other man's weapon, but failed and thus left himself completely unarmed. The Cyborg attacked him with renewed vigor now and Harper had to ward off blows with his hands, receiving many cuts. The Cyborg rushed him. Seamus sidestepped and stuck out a foot. The other man saw it, jumped, turned, and came in again. Harper was on him again and there was a second struggle for the ax. Harper – was lean and he wriggled out of the Cyborg's grasp.  
  
Finally, out of desperation, Harper ran for his own weapon, snatched it from the ground, turned and slammed it point-first into the chest of the battle clone.  
  
There was an "Aaaahhhh…" from the crowd. The Chancellor rose to her feet. All eyes were on the transfixed opponent of Harper. The man staggered forward, his mouth hanging open. He clawed at the assagai with frantic fingers, took one last beseeching look at his Chancellor, his commander, then flopped to the ground and lay still, and obviously dead.  
  
Harper was stunned and then lowered his head in exhaustion.  
  
"Mr. Harper, you have survived the second trial. Your third and final trial will take place tomorrow at sundown." The Chancellor raised a hand and the flames receded back into the ground and officers walked in to escort Harper back to his holding room. He looked down at himself his shirt was bloody, he ached, and he could still feel some wounds bleeding. He was so exhausted from both the heat and the battle that he didn't even raise his head as he was taken from the arena.  
  
Beka clutched Dylan's arm. "He's hurt Dylan."  
  
"Trance," Dylan spoke. "Get in to see him and take a look at his wounds."  
  
"I was all ready planning on it."  
  
Tyr was quiet. He had at one point sat and watched Gavin during the fight. If Gavin survived tomorrow and succeeded in killing Harper – it would be a short-lived victory. Tyr had all ready planned to kill him if that happened. He would be quick and silent and no one would find the body.  
  
Harper collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. The door opened shortly after and he was too tired to even open his eyes. But, when a hand touched his forehead gently and ran fingers through his sweaty hair in a soothing manner he opened his eyes and looked into Trance's caring eyes. He offered a small smile.  
  
"Zigged when I should have zagged," he quipped, his voice quiet.  
  
"Shh…" Trance soothed, as she looked him over. "Rest."  
  
He closed his eyes, his mind all ready thinking of the final trial, but his body needed rest and he fell asleep under Trance's gentle care.  
  
Tomorrow hung like a dark storm cloud over him … 


	5. Redemption

Redemption  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Harper shifted uncomfortably in his bed inside the holding cell. He felt his hair smoothed away from his forehead and his eyes shot open. He looked directly into Trance's.  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead," her voice soft and gentle.  
  
"Trance?" Harper was a little sketchy on why she was there. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Don't you remember? I came to take care of your injuries after the second trial."  
  
"Oh yeah …" he smiled. "I guess I was pretty whipped.You didn't have to stay all night." But, he was glad she did.  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Thanks. What time is it?"  
  
"Don't worry the sun has barely come up and the last trial isn't until sundown."  
  
"Yeah." Harper sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. "You should go Trance." His voice was hesitant. He didn't want to see her go, but it was better that she did. He had to focus.  
  
"I guess you're right." Trance stood from her sitting position on the corner of the bed. She started to walk toward the door and stopped. "Harper?" she turned slowly to face him.  
  
"Yeah?" Trance smiled and walked to him. She reached up a hand and brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. He instinctively met her hand with his and held it against his cheek.  
  
"Don't die today Harper." Trance's voice was matter of fact.  
  
"Well, my little pixie … I have a feeling you have a better idea of what's going to happen today than I do." Her eyes were serious, but she remained silent for a long moment -- her hand still against his cheek. Harper broke the silence, "I'm going to die aren't I?"  
  
"No future is certain, Harper. You don't want to kill him do you?"  
  
"Not if I don't have to. I understand where he's coming from."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's a long story and I don't want to cover it again. His brother killed mine and I avenged my brother's death. Now, he wants revenge and I can't blame him. I may not trust him, but I don't blame him. And, even though he wants me dead – I don't hate him for that."  
  
"You're a good man, Harper. I know you have secrets … we all do." She gave him a knowing smile. He knew she was also speaking of herself. She raised her other hand up to his vacant cheek. She caressed his it and without any warning she moved in closer.  
  
She hovered near his mouth. Harper couldn't move – he just stared into her eyes. He wanted this … God how he wanted this! Her lips began a tentative kiss … lips meeting briefly and pulling back … both testing the water. He cupped the back of her head gently and she smiled. He pulled her to him. Their lips met. The kiss consumed them and their world stopped. They separated and the moment was over.  
  
"Trance?"  
  
"Yes?" Her eyes traced his every feature.  
  
"I need to say somethings …" She placed a single finger over his lips stopping his speech.  
  
"Later."  
  
"But…" he mumbled beneath her finger.  
  
"No buts. I should go." She couldn't hear him say the things he wanted to. Not because she didn't want to hear them, but she knew he thought he may not get a second chance. She couldn't even entertain the idea. Harper would survive … he had to. She was gone before he even had a chance to assimilate what had just happened.  
  
** Sundown **  
  
He had been given back a knife prior to entering the Grand Hall. The massive crowds from the previous day were not there, but it was a full room. Harper spotted the crew of the Andromeda. He saw Beka and their eyes met. He tried to convey in his eyes to her that he was sorry for making her feel betrayed. She was like an older sister to him. He couldn't really read her and that felt strange. He met eyes with Dylan and Tyr, but Trance would not look at him. She stared at her hands that were folded in her lap and didn't look up. He understood.  
  
"Mr. Harper," the Chancellor began. This is simple you and Gavin Calle will fight to the death. You have both been given a knife as a weapon. The rules are … there are no rules. There will be no interference from the outside. This is a trial by hand-to-hand combat. The only goal is to survive. And, Mr. Harper if you survive you will be given your freedom and will be free to leave Brescia. Do you understand?"  
  
Harper nodded.  
  
The Chancellor looked at Gavin, "Officer Calle, are there any questions?"  
  
Gavin shook his head, 'no.'  
  
"Let the fight begin."  
  
"I'm going to gut you," Gavin hissed as he and Harper circled each other.  
  
"Promises – Promises," Harper quipped. Gavin lunged for him with his knife. Seamus blocked the knife with his blade and bound it down. Calle side- stepped and managed to draw his blade across Harper's forearm before the young engineer countered and thrust him away.  
  
"First blood," Gavin retorted with menace in his voice.  
  
Harper moved quickly and feigned his knife to the left and waited until Calle followed that lead and then he changed his approach suddenly. He caught Gavin across the hand. Calle pulled his hand back in pain. "Bastard!"  
  
Harper smiled. "Sticks and Stones."  
  
They both circled one another like animals. Both bleeding.  
  
Harper and Gavin both went at each other at the same time.  
  
Blade to blade.  
  
The noise of metal hitting and sliding filled the room. Harper got in close and used his free hand to punch Gavin in the face. Blood erupted from his newly broken nose. He stepped back spitting out a mouth full of blood. "Now, the gloves are off!"  
  
"Were they ever on?" Harper practically laughed. They began circling again. "This doesn't have to continue … you can end this."  
  
"I plan to … with your corpse at my feet. I will have justice for my brother."  
  
"It won't bring him back!" Harper's voice rose. "Killing Louden didn't bring mine back!" He yelled. Gavin looked at him for a moment. Your brother killed mine."  
  
"You lie!"  
  
"Turns out your brother was a poor loser in Johng-Johng. He shot my brother in the back."  
  
"No! Louden wasn't a killer. You are! I saw you kill him!"  
  
"Yeah, I did. But, I saw him kill mine."  
  
They continued to circle. Gavin lunged again, but his concentration was a little off. Harper used that. He disarmed Gavin quickly – tossing the man's knife away. Harper grabbed Calle by the neck and held his blade against his pale skin. "Go ahead! Finish it!" Gavin spat. "You're a killer!"  
  
"I became what I was made," Harper's voice was low. "Your brother was not a honorable man. I regret the pain I caused you, but I have walked in those shoes," Harper whispered this in Gavin's ear. The room was silent – everyone was holding their breath. "I don't want to kill you … don't make me."  
  
"Screw you!" Gavin fought the grip, but Harper's grip tightened. "You have to pay for what you did."  
  
"I all ready have!" Harper yelled this and his voice echoed in the quiet room. His voice dropped again. "I don't regret removing a cold blooded killer from the universe, but I have paid."  
  
"You're not judge and jury. You're a hypocrite… you call my brother a cold blooded killer, but you are one too!" Harper realized he was right. He had hunted Louden and killed him. Revenge or not … it was murder.  
  
"You're right," he offered as he still held his knife firm. "But, I was young, too young and all I saw for a year was flashes of my brother dying. He was all I had left. Revenge never brings redemption only pain. I won't kill you." Harper lowered his knife and released Gavin.  
  
Those words, 'revenge never brings redemption only pain' rang in his head. "He boasted about a kill," he spoke suddenly. "I didn't know it was your brother. He said it was a man who cheated him in Johng-Johng. I always doubted that … he was awful at Johng-Johng, but I didn't care … he was my big brother … I…"  
  
"I know. He was always larger than life … like mine. We were both little brothers, man. But, this can end now. I'm not the man I was six years ago … hell, I was never that man, not really. Anger and missing my brother created a monster …I'm not that person anymore."  
  
Everyone strained to hear, but nothing was reaching any of them. The men's voices were only low enough for the two of them to hear. Gavin and Harper both gauged each other silently. "The balls in your court. You're the one that can end this."  
  
"You could have ended it by killing me," Gavin offered. "But, you didn't and a cold blooded killer wouldn't have shown mercy. You're free to go. I release my claim of trial." Gavin turned to speak to the Chancellor and formally release Harper. Everyone knew he was about to end the trial. A movement out of the corner of his eye reminded him of what he had arranged. A battle clone had been hidden away and trained a high-powered crossbow on Harper. His orders to shoot in the event Gavin lost. Calle realized that the clone took the disarmament of his weapon and Harper still holding one as a loss. He turned and yelled, "No!"  
  
It was too late the steel arrow penetrated Harper through the back and pushed through his chest. Harper's eyes were wide as he looked down at the arrow that stuck out of his chest. The silver rod wet with blood … his blood. Seamus collapsed to his knees. He looked at the arrow with curiosity and laughed as he began to pitch forward … 


	6. Summoning Shadows

Summoning Shadows  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune Entertainment owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tyr sat with his back against the wall thinking. He looked up every time one of the doors to the Medical area opened. His mind couldn't escape the hours before. His mind went back to the arena .  
  
**Four Hours Earlier**  
  
Tyr vaulted over the roping surrounding the arena. He caught Harper before he was able to hit the ground and shove the steel arrow back through himself causing more injury. "Little man?" Tyr supported Harper's head in his hands. The young man's eyes opened and he fought to focus on the Nietzschean. Trance knelt next to Tyr and Harper. There had all ready been a call for a medical response team. Gavin Calle was being held by security.  
  
"Tyr."  
  
"Don't talk Little Man."  
  
"Harper just relax," Trance touched his cheek.  
  
"No. need to say something."  
  
"What?" Tyr's eyes were intense.  
  
".Not his fault," it was an effort to speak and Harper felt himself being pulled toward darkness, a place of shadow.  
  
"Harper, he is guilty!"  
  
"No more, Tyr. No more placing blame." Harper forced his voice higher. "I want him released."  
  
Harper's words had been heard and Gavin was released by the security that held him. The medical crew arrived, but Harper had something to say. "Tyr?"  
  
"Yes?" Harper was weak and his voice a mere whisper. He leaned down toward the young man's face.  
  
"Take care of them. Especially Beka." Tyr pulled back - his face serious. His jaw tightened at the implications of the boy's request. He watched Harper mouth the word, "promise."  
  
Tyr nodded his head and spoke, "I will."  
  
Harper's eyes slid closed.  
  
**Back to the Present**  
  
Tyr shook his head slightly trying to clear the rest of the images from his head - the profound request from the boy ringing in his head. Tyr was relieved that Gavin Calle had stayed away from the Medical facility. After they had taken Harper from the arena Tyr had gone after Gavin. He had grabbed him by the throat - his threat still hung on his lips, "If he dies . I will come calling on you one day. I promise you this. So, know that you're never safe from me. And, I will come." Dylan had pulled him off of Calle, but he himself wanted to beat Calle to a pulp, but he was more concerned with getting to the Medical facility to hear of Harper's condition. Beka's anger at the feelings of betrayal had taken a back seat. She sat with her face in her hands and Dylan trying to calm her by talking to her. Trance had gone in with Harper. She had for all intents and purposes been his doctor on the Andromeda - her knowledge of Harper was needed as the doctors fought to save his young life.  
  
Tyr got up and walked down the corridor to the outside. There was a place they called the tranquility garden. Tyr didn't really care - he just wanted a place to think. He stood looking out over a lush green valley - despite everything. Brescia was a beautiful planet. "Tyr?"  
  
The Nietzschean turned toward the familiar voice - Dylan. "You should stay with Beka."  
  
"I told her she needed to get some rest or she wouldn't be any good to Harper. She's asleep. You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Harper's a fighter. He'll survive."  
  
"You sound as if you're trying to convince yourself, Captain Hunt."  
  
"Why are you so willing to write him off?" Tyr cast a hard glance at Dylan and turned away. He looked back over the valley.  
  
"I'm not willing to write him off. But, Dylan . you saw the injury the same as I did. It's a mortal wound. It's only a matter of time."  
  
"Tyr." Dylan began, but he really didn't know what to say. Tyr looked at him.  
  
"Tell me I'm wrong Dylan. You can't . can you?" Dylan's eyes dropped.  
  
"No."  
  
**Meanwhile back at the Medical Facility**  
  
"Harper?" Trance's voice was soft. She looked at the monitors that listed all his vitals. "Seamus?" Her hand pushed back his bangs from his forehead. Her fingers shook slightly - she was afraid. A temporary containment shield had slowed the blood loss, but it was only buying time.  
  
His eyes opened slowly. Trance smiled, "Hi there, sleepyhead." Harper was weak and he couldn't manage any words, but it didn't prevent him from trying. "Shh. don't try to say anything. I can hear you." Her voice was soft and low - only for Harper's ears. She had asked to be alone with him. She smiled and laughed quietly, "No, I don't go around reading minds Harper. I have to be touching the person, and I rarely do it." He smiled weakly. He had tested her and she had in fact read his mind. His eyes lit up for a brief second and Trance giggled. "No Harper your horny thoughts are safe with you," but her eyes had a glint to them. Harper squeezed her hand slightly. His eyes were suddenly serious.  
  
He fought to speak - he needed to hear his own voice. "Trance." came out as a whisper.  
  
"Harper save your strength. You don't have to speak."  
  
"Need to." Trance understood. "I'm gonna die aren't I?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Please."  
  
"They need to fix one of your major arteries that was hit. They are going to try a procedure on you when you're stronger."  
  
".Won't get stronger." his voice was weak.  
  
"They know . they are talking over how they want to proceed. They'll do it today, but Harper."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Harper. I ." Trance's eyes shifted away from him.  
  
"What?" His voice was a whisper.  
  
"I..I love you. You know that don't you?" The corners of Harper's mouth turned up.  
  
"Love you, too." He could have sworn he could see a universe in her eyes for a brief second.  
  
A white-hot pain gripped him and he felt the shadows coming again. "Harper! Stay with me!" He fought the darkness, but it enveloped him anyway.  
  
**Two Days Later**  
  
Beka sat at Harper's bedside holding his cool limp hand. "Seamus, you're not aloud to die. Do you hear me!?" He had slipped into a coma two days ago. The medical staff completed their procedure of closing off the puncture to one of Harper's arteries that had been hit by the arrow, but the boy had slipped into a coma and his life signs were slipping. "Seamus, I'm still pissed at you and until we clear some things up - I'm not giving you permission to die. You got it?" Beka tried to will life into him. The life support kept him alive and the electrodes attached to his temples insured his brain continued to make alpha waves. She wasn't going to allow anyone to give up on him.  
  
Dylan split his time between Brescia and making sure things were staying up and running on the Andromeda. He had sent Rommie back to the Andromeda and she monitored things for him. Tyr had stayed on Brescia, but he had kept a low profile. Beka was tired and a hand on her shoulder startled her. She looked up and it was Trance. "You need to rest Beka." Trance urged her.  
  
"I can't leave him Trance. What if." She wouldn't finish her sentence, but Trance knew. Beka was afraid Harper would die and he would be alone.  
  
"He won't be alone Beka. Let me sit with him. Go rest." Beka reluctantly agreed to go sleep for a couple of hours. Tyr saw Beka leave the Med area. The door to Harper's room opened. Trance looked up. "Tyr?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come to visit him."  
  
"Why are you permitting this?" Tyr looked at Harper with gentle eyes and then back at Trance.  
  
"Permit what?"  
  
"You know damn well. This," he motioned to all the machines and monitors. "He wouldn't want this. Not any of it."  
  
"Tyr."  
  
"No! None of this makes him alive Trance. Are you all so blinded by denial that you can't see he's all ready gone," his voice cracked against his best efforts.  
  
"There is brain activity. He hasn't let go, not yet." Tyr's eyes were serious and his next comment almost came out as a growl.  
  
"Because you won't let him let go. These damn machines are keeping him alive. Trance, can't you see that? Would he want any of this?"  
  
"He can still pull through."  
  
"In what? One of your perfect futures? Well, this is reality, Trance."  
  
"No! He could survive." Trance raised her voice in defiance.  
  
"Fine, let's say he does, but as what? You know the probability there is severe brain damage is high."  
  
"He'll just need help that's all."  
  
"That's all!" he bellowed. "I heard what the doctor said the other day to you."  
  
"That was in private."  
  
"All of us are entitled to know that status of Harper and you forget I have very good hearing. I know the doctor said during the procedure to fix his artery there was an extended period that his brain was deprived of oxygenated blood. If he does wake up, what will he be? Who will he be? Not the Harper we know. Not he Harper he'd want to be."  
  
"He could be. We just have to give him time."  
  
"At what cost, Trance? Can you honestly bet the quality of his life on a maybe?"  
  
"Tyr."  
  
"No! Get out! If none of you will do this for him . I will!" He forced Trance out and shut the door. He enabled the security locks and then opened the panel to the locking system and disconnected a wire. A little trick he had learned from Harper once upon a time.  
  
"Tyr!" Trance shouted and beat on the door with both fists. "Please! You can't! Just give him a chance, please!" Tyr listened to her pleas. He knew it would be a while before they made it through, but he also counted on the fact that Trance would stop anyone from trying to break in to get to him and Harper fearing that action would only hasten his resolve to end Harper's pain. He sat down next to Harper - his eyes solemn. He felt a weight in his chest and a mixture of emotions ran through him. These emotions seemed foreign and strange, but he decided not to deny them - in honor of Harper . the little man had grown on him despite his best efforts.  
  
Anasazi watched Harper - there was no movement . even the breath's the boy took were not his own. Tyr hated seeing the young man like this. The Nietzschean smiled and shook his head slightly as warm memories of Seamus Harper passed through his mind. He could hear the kid calling him 'Big Guy' and saying 'Trust in the Harper.'  
  
"Harper?" Tyr spoke doubting he was being heard, but hoped. "I always knew there was a fire in you. Humans seldom surprise me, but you have been an exception to the rule. Trance and the others can't do what has to be done. I know you wouldn't want this." Tyr looked around again at the machines and sensors. "I will miss you, Little man." Tyr stood up and reached for the life support controls. His hand shook above the control panel to the life support and as a memory of Harper once again teased his mind and he pulled back his hand. He became frustrated at his wavering resolve to terminate Harper's life support. "Damn you boy!" He hissed under his breath as he looked at Seamus. He sat back down. "All right, prove me wrong child," he urged. "Fight Harper! Are you hearing me? Fight!"  
  
**Meanwhile out in the corridor**  
  
"Get in there!" Beka yelled.  
  
"Beka," Trance pleaded. "The doctor said Harper is still alive. Tyr hasn't turned off the life support. If we force our way in there ." She left the sentence unfinished.  
  
"If he hurts him." Beka paced.  
  
"Beka. calm down." Dylan tried to calm her. She didn't think clearly when it came to Harper.  
  
**Back inside Harper's room - Four hours later**  
  
Tyr leaned forward and looked at Harper. He reached out and touched the youth's arm. It was cool to the touch. "It's okay." he whispered. "I won't let you stay like this and I know you fought." Tyr took in a deep breath and stood. He walked over to the control panel for the life support. His finger poised over the power button. His eyes were drawn away and back toward Harper. He couldn't let the boy down . he wouldn't let him be kept alive by machines . he wasn't going to allow this to happen - not to this boy - not to Harper. Tyr's heart pounded against his chest as he turned back toward the power panel. He whispered, "Harper," as his hand began to shake. A battle raged inside him. He turned back to Harper, "Please . Little Man." His voice cracked with emotion.  
  
Harper heard a familiar voice break through the shadows, but he was lost in the dark and there was something safe in the dark - something peaceful and warm. Tyr's voice sounded pleading. Harper began to fight the shadows .  
  
Tyr turned his focus back to the power panel . 


	7. The Long Road

The Long Road  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. There is no profit being made.  
  
Read and review :)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tyr put his finger on the power button, but stopped - he thought he had seen something in his peripheral vision . movement. He stared at Harper. He walked over to the boy. He appeared as he had for days. unmoving. "Little man?" Tyr reached down and picked up a limp hand. "Harper?" Tyr's voice almost sounded pleading. It was breaking through the shadows. Tyr watched in amazement as Harper's fingers curled around his own. The grip was weak, but the Nietzschean was elated.  
  
**Two Days Later**  
  
Dylan, Beka, Trance and Tyr sat around a large conference table with the doctor and other medical personnel. They had gone over quite a lot with Dylan and the others since Harper had regained consciousness.  
  
"He must relearn a great deal, Captain Hunt. His speech was affected and he will need to practice."  
  
"But, he'll recover?"  
  
"Yes, but it will take time. His speech is what we medically call aphasic. I mean when he tries to speak - in his head he knows full well what he wants to say, but it comes out often backwards or disjointed."  
  
"For example?" Dylan questioned.  
  
"Well, the boy could mean to say something as simple as, 'I want some water.' But, it may come out sounding like, 'I some water want' or a variation on the theme."  
  
"Does he realize it?" Beka questioned. Her face was drawn with fatigue.  
  
"Yes, he knows that when he speaks it sounds weird to him and that something is not right. That has been a problem for us - because he does not wish to really speak except in one-word answers or not at all. Aside from the speech problem - Mr. Harper has as I stated incurred some motor dexterity problems."  
  
"Dexterity problems?" Dylan wanted and needed to know the extent of Harper's problems.  
  
"We've noted that he is having a great deal of difficulty in fine movements. I mean holding a writing instrument or some of his engineering equipment will be difficult for a while. But, physical therapy will help fine tune those weak areas for him."  
  
"The oxygen loss he suffered from the blood loss - aside from the problems you've noted. His brain is intact . correct?"  
  
"If you're asking if he has suffered a permanent brain injury from the oxygen loss. no, but he has a possibly lengthy recovery." The doctor paused, "It just depends."  
  
"Depends?" Both Dylan and Beka asked in unison.  
  
"He will have to have speech and physical therapy, but he will recover."  
  
"Is he stable enough to return to the Andromeda where he can be cared for?" Trance finally spoke.  
  
The doctor shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Dylan questioned with concern.  
  
"Nothing with Mr. Harper, Captain Hunt. It's just that I do agree he is stable enough to depart our medical facility. Aside from suggesting some therapies to aide in his recovery . we have done what we can."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"I don't think returning to the Andromeda would be the best option for young Mr. Harper right now. I've consulted with the other doctors and we have agreed that returning to the Andromeda right now may be too detrimental to his recovery. It will simply remind him of what he can't do right now . like his duties as engineer to the Andromeda."  
  
"Then what do you suggest?"  
  
"I'll stay and look after him." Beka answered quickly.  
  
"No." Finally, Tyr spoke up.  
  
"No?" Beka straightened in her chair. "What do you mean no?"  
  
"Captain Valentine," Tyr began. "Your intentions mean well, but I seriously doubt that the boy will be comfortable with you. Not only is he incapacitated in a sense, but he remembers full well the current tension between yourself and him before his injury."  
  
"I can put that aside. He needs help."  
  
"He has a good point Beka. Maybe." But, before Dylan could offer himself as a suggestion the Nietzschean stopped him.  
  
"No, Captain Hunt. You will only remind him that he currently has limitations."  
  
"Then what do you suggest," Dylan questioned.  
  
Tyr sat for a long moment and said nothing.  
  
"What?" Beka chuckled quietly. "Let me guess you'll do it."  
  
"And, this amuses you," Tyr said straight-faced.  
  
"Oh, come on, Tyr. You! He's a Kludge to you.just a Human. Why would you?"  
  
Tyr bristled in his seat. "The boy is not a Kludge. I have never called him that! You ask why. because I'm probably the only one that can make this all work. Harper has always strived to be worthy in my eyes. But, I've never thought him unworthy. I can help him and I believe he will let me."  
  
"I'm sorry." Beka offered. Tyr nodded an acceptance to her apology.  
  
"Well, Tyr. what do you suggest," Dylan inquired.  
  
"I would like to use the Maru. I thought I would take the boy to Arabus. It is a quiet planet and we should not have any problems there." Beka, Dylan and Trance were all familiar with Arabus. It was a beautiful planet with a large mountain range and known for its lush wilderness.  
  
"Where would you stay?" Dylan questioned.  
  
"I have stayed on Arabus before. They often have vacant cabins that can be rented for a nominal fee."  
  
The crew talked things over for a while longer. Dylan and Beka had finally given in to the fact that Harper would in fact probably do much better with Tyr than he would do with either of them or even Trance. The doctor had given Tyr information of how to approach the physical and speech therapy Harper needed. Now, they only had t talk to the young man. "I guess we should tell him." Dylan said as he started to stand.  
  
"I think I should do it," Tyr offered. "In fact, I think we should say our goodbye's now and you can see the boy when we return to the Andromeda."  
  
"What!?" Beka could not believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Beka," Dylan stopped her. "I think I understand what Tyr is trying to convey. Maybe, Harper doesn't need to see us right now. He knows he has some explaining to do . especially to you. He's still weak."  
  
"I know you're right," Beka interrupted him She turned her attention to Tyr - her eyes intense. "You take care of him."  
  
"I will."  
  
Tyr walked toward the medical facility after seeing Beka, Dylan and Trance off in a slip fighter and leaving the Maru for him. He had told Dylan he would send a communication to him once he and the boy reached Arabus to let them know they were there. He walked into Harper's room at the facility.  
  
"Hello Little Man." He tried to keep his voice light. Harper looked at him, but said nothing. "Cat got your tongue?"  
  
"Hey," Harper said quietly. The doctor had informed Tyr that Harper didn't have trouble with one-word answers, but it was actual speech that was posing the problem and Tyr didn't want to let Harper off the hook. If he were going to help him he would have to be tough.  
  
"Just hey?" He heard Harper's heart rate increase. "Look Harper . I know you don't want to speak, but you have to. It's the only way . unless you prefer it this way."  
  
"No! Want I to speak." he said in frustration. "But .stupid." He had paused between words. He had so much to say.  
  
"Don't call yourself stupid Harper. Do you hear me?" Tyr raised his tone.  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Can't is no longer a part of your vocabulary. Am I understood? I'm getting you out of here."  
  
Harper looked up at him with expectant eyes. ".I can't Andromeda return .not.yet."  
  
"We're not going back to the Andromeda Little Man . at least not yet."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Tyr knew the road may be long, but the sooner he got the boy out of here and to Arabus - the recovery process could begin. 


	8. Carpe Diem

Carpe Diem By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune Entertainment owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tyr and Harper made their way up into the mountains along a dirt path. They lumbered up the incline on a horse they shared. The Nietzschean didn't trust Harper's grip to ride alone. The planet Arabus was in its fall season. The air was pure, and crisp. The cabin they were headed for was secluded, but roomy. Tyr had requested this cabin in particular because he had used it a few years back when he needed to lie low. The wind sweeping down the mountain was filled with the scent of pine and the air was chilly. Harper shivered against Tyr's back.  
  
"Do we need to stop and get a warmer shirt for you out of your pack?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No, what?" Tyr heard Harper sigh in frustration behind him.  
  
"No, fine I am . we don't to have stop." Harper hated that his words came out so confused. He felt like an idiot and he thought Tyr must think him an imbecile.  
  
"Well, if you're sure," Tyr said nothing to Harper about his speech. "It's only another mile until we reach the cabin."  
  
Harper smiled slightly to himself. It was odd, but the Nietzschean in his own way had made Harper feel better by acting as if what he had said sounded normal.  
  
**Later that Day**  
  
The cabin was nestled in between tall trees and rested only a few feet from a large lake. Harper stood in the front room where a large fireplace took up a good portion of a wall. Tyr came in and put down some firewood he had gathered from the woodbin beside the house. Seamus looked at him and watched Tyr put the wood in the fireplace. "It's going to get cold tonight, Little Man. I don't want you getting sick." Harper rolled his eyes at the tall man. Tyr grinned. The young man was still trying to get used to the new light he saw Tyr in - it was different. He always considered Tyr a friend, but always assumed the Nietzschean saw him as an annoyance that had to be tolerated. Now, he understood that Tyr did see him as a friend and showed it not in words, but action.  
  
**Two Hours Later**  
  
"Hope you like soup," Tyr said as he placed a bowl in front of Harper. "It has a good meat stock and vegetables. I made the broth myself." Tyr poured himself a bowl and sat. Harper looked at the bowl, but didn't eat. "Come on, Harper. You have to eat boy. Don't you like soup?"  
  
"Yes." Harper answered quietly.  
  
"Then eat." Tyr dipped his spoon and started to eat. After five minutes had passed Harper still hadn't attempted to eat and it seemed the longer they sat at the table Tyr could hear Harper's heart rate increase. Anasazi put his spoon down with a sigh. "Okay, what is it, Little Man?" He saw Harper look up from the table with hesitant eyes. Tyr watched as Harper put his hand on the spoon and tried to grip the utensil, but dropped it - as the small handle was too difficult for him. The young man tried again and the spoon fell from his shaking grip and hit the wood floor. Tyr leaned forward and put a steadying hand on Harper's shaking one. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm an idiot."  
  
"No .not.you.me." Harper separated his words deliberately, so that he could say them correctly. Tyr struck the table and his and Harper's soup splashed over their bowl edges a little. The young man shrank away the Nietzschean and dropped his eyes.  
  
"Listen to me boy!" Tyr rose from the table. He walked over to Harper and put his hand on the boy's chin forcing him to look at him. "You are not an idiot. We have gone over this before," Tyr growled out. "It was my fault. I wasn't thinking. I'll say it again to make sure you heard before . you are not an idiot. Am I understood?" Harper looked at Tyr. "Am I understood?" Tyr asked again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good." Tyr walked over to a drawer in the kitchen and searched through the utensils. He selected a wooden spoon that had a thick handle. "There aren't any metal ones that have a grip I think will work just yet, so, use this for tonight. I'll come up with something." He handed the wooden spoon to the boy. "Now eat."  
  
Tyr sat back down and watched with satisfaction, as Harper was able to grasp the thick handle and started to eat his soup. The Nietzschean stared into his bowl as he dipped his spoon for another bite - his mind finally grasping how much Harper did need help. He had understood the ramifications of what the doctor had said the boy suffered from his oxygen hypoxia, but they had never fully hit him until now. Harper had a long road, but Tyr was determined to get the Harper he knows back and to take him home - Home to the Andromeda. Tyr wondered what obstacles the boy would have to get through, but he knew he would be there for the young man, a Human he considered a friend ... 


	9. Silver Lining

Silver Lining By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Disclaimer: Tribune Entertainment owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harper woke up to the smells of cooking food. He wandered out into the kitchen. Tyr glanced up from chopping up onions for their omelets. "I see you finally decided to get up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I need you to cut up the tomatoes while I finish this. Use that," Tyr pointed to a knife he had all ready selected for the boy. Harper eyed it with doubt, but Tyr didn't lead on that he had seen. "Well? What are you waiting for? I've got my hands full." Tyr turned back to what he was doing.  
  
"But?" Harper began.  
  
"But, what? You know how to cut vegetables, Little Man. Just don't cut yourself."  
  
"Yeah, no engineer good has fingers off cut," he had spoken fast and his speech made him cringe. Tyr didn't lead on that he had noticed. He was glad the kid was talking - the rest would follow.  
  
Tyr looked at Harper, "Well, I guess it could be a problem, but I just don't want you to bleed all over the tomatoes and ruin them." Harper looked wide-eyed at the Nietzschean who had said that deadpanned. "Well?" Tyr spoke again, "They aren't going to cut themselves up. Just cut slices and then chunk the slices. I'd like to eat in this century."  
  
Tyr finished his onions and put them in a bowl and began to crack eggs. He had his back turned to Harper. He heard the young man at first struggle with picking up the knife, but he was certain he could handle the thick grip. He tried to look busy and appear to be ignoring him. He heard the knife cut through the first tomato and he let out a silent sigh of relief that the kid had not cut himself. He thought simple tasks at improving his grip were the best option. Some of the tasks the doctors had suggested to Tyr seemed to be almost infantile to him and he decided to do things his way.  
  
**Twenty Minutes Later**  
  
"Finished," Harper said with satisfaction. Tyr smiled. The task should have been finished in five minutes, but he didn't care - Harper had done it.  
  
"Good. Hand them over." Harper looked at the cutting board they were on. "Do - you - want - them in - a bowl?" He tried to separate his speech again.  
  
"Yeah." Tyr watched Harper pick up the cutting board by the handle. It was a little thin, but the young man was trying. Harper's hand started to shake as he tried to pick up the board. He brought up another hand to try and steady it and strengthen his grip. Everything was going great until he let go to hold the bowl while he tried to get the tomatoes in. The board slipped hitting the bowl edge tipping it over and dumping the fresh cut tomatoes on the counter and floor.  
  
"I breakfast ruined. Sorry," Harper hit the counter in frustration.  
  
"Its only tomatoes Little Man. Anyway Rome wasn't built in a day, was it?" His voice was light. Harper looked at him. "Now, let's clean these up and eat." Tyr used the tomato slices that fell on the counter while he had the boy pick up the ones from the floor. Of course, there was method behind that cleaning task. He knew some of those slices would be a challenge for the kid to pick up, but with satisfaction he saw that Harper was doing it.  
  
** One Month Later **  
  
Harper stood on the shoreline by the lake. The sun had come up a short while ago and he was wide-awake. He had actually beaten Tyr out of bed. His mind was tossing around a lot of things. He liked being on Arabus, but he missed the Andromeda. He was getting better, but the progress seemed slow to him. Tyr had never relented once in his speech or physical therapy. He had discovered that the Nietzschean was capable of patience where he was concerned. Harper looked down to pick up a stone - it slipped from his fingers, but he tried again and held on to it. He skipped it across the lake surface and smiled.  
  
"Good job." The voice was Tyr's and it made Harper jump.  
  
"Geez, Tyr." Harper took a breath.  
  
The Nietzschean chuckled. "You're up early."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
Tyr had noticed that Harper was able to string two and three words together now without switching them around over the last couple weeks. He wasn't sure Harper had really taken notice yet and he never pointed it out to the boy fearing it would make him too self-conscious of his speech and make him regress. Harper scratched at his cheek. His face had stubble on it and he needed a shave.  
  
"Gotta shave," Harper said.  
  
"What? It's peach fuzz," Tyr joked.  
  
"It itches."  
  
Tyr sighed. "Well, come on then."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your grip has improved Little man, but I'm not about to let you handle a razor. I'll do it." Tyr had Harper sit out on the porch as he sharpened a shaving straight razor against a small leather piece. Harper eyed him with hesitation. "It's the best way to shave Little man. I know what I'm doing." Ten minutes later, Tyr wiped off the remaining shaving soap, "All done, but it really was just peach fuzz," he kidded.  
  
"It's not peach fuzz, it's stubble." Harper replied irritated. Tyr stepped back and looked at Harper with a smile. "What?"  
  
"It's not what?" Tyr asked.  
  
"I said, it's not peach fuzz, it's stubble." Harper's speech came out perfectly. It was the first time he had said a full-length sentence without stopping between some words to insure they didn't come out switched.  
  
"That's my boy!" Tyr smiled. "Welcome back, boy."  
  
Harper understood suddenly. He had spoken correctly. "Did I just say that?" Harper laughed.  
  
"Yes, you did. Well done." Tyr clasped a hand around one of Harper's slight shoulders.  
  
The rest of the day Tyr had a hard time shutting the kid up, but he didn't really want to. The boy was getting better, but he still had to work on his motor skills and his recovery wasn't over. And, Tyr would see the young man made it back 100% before he took him back to the Andromeda. But, today he finally saw some silver lining. 


	10. Terra Firma

Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
Note to Readers: I wanted to say thank you for the emails I receive concerning my Andromeda fanfic. Also, I wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and comments you take the time to leave when you're done reading!  
  
Reviews and Comments are always welcome!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Terra Firma  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
"This is a crock, Tyr! I don't need to learn my ABC's. I know them!" Harper sat frustrated at the table in the kitchen trying to manage a writing instrument as he wrote. He had been practicing different motor and dexterity tasks for almost two weeks on an everyday basis that Tyr gave him. Tyr was a hard teacher, but surprisingly patient.  
  
Tyr smiled behind the boy as he made lunch. "I never said you didn't know your alphabet, boy, but this is good practice for your motor skills as you write."  
  
'Yeah, but did you have to give me both the ancient Earth alphabet and the Common alphabet. Geez, you're killin' me here."  
  
"No one ever said anything worth doing well was going to be easy. Look, Harper, I gave you both because they are both very intricate in their own ways and you're getting very good practice with your dexterity - whether you want to believe it or not." Tyr looked over the young man's shoulder at his work. The writing was legible, but Harper had written the letters a little big because he was finding it difficult to grasp the pencil, but Tyr wanted the kid to try. "Looks good." He figured some positive reinforcement might help - even though the writing still needed work. He returned to the lunch preparations.  
  
** Twenty Minutes Later **  
  
"Done."  
  
Tyr looked over the boy's handy work. He noticed that the letters toward the end were getting smaller and better. "Good. You can do it again after lunch."  
  
"What!?" Tyr just dropped a look on the young man.  
  
"I know . practice makes perfect, right?"  
  
"I know this hasn't been easy, Little Man, but you've made such progress. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Big Guy. I'm sorry I've been a pain in the ass."  
  
"You haven't. Now, the stew is almost done and then we'll eat."  
  
The window in the kitchen was open a crack and a breeze came in. Harper smelled the air. "Smells strange."  
  
"What does?"  
  
"The air."  
  
Tyr opened the window a bit more and took in a deep breath. "Strange? It just smells like snow is coming."  
  
"Snow? Really?" Harper said in excitement.  
  
"You grew up on Earth Little Man and you never saw snow?"  
  
"Nah, where I lived we never got snow. It rained a lot and it would get cold, but I never saw snow. Wow, snowballs - I've only heard of them. Hey, do we have enough food? I mean people get snowed in, right? I've heard of that."  
  
"We have plenty," Tyr said with amusement.  
  
** Meanwhile on he Andromeda **  
  
"Do you think he's okay?" Beka stood next to Dylan in the Command deck.  
  
"I'm sure he is, Beka."  
  
"Have you heard from Tyr anymore?"  
  
"Beka, I told you that he sent the message from Arabus when they arrived and he said he wouldn't be sending any others until they were ready to come back."  
  
"I know. It's just that I worry. I mean. Tyr as a nursemaid . I can't picture that."  
  
"I don't think Tyr offering to look after Harper has anything to do with being a nursemaid. He knew he was the only one that could make it work and he was right."  
  
"It's been over a month Dylan. It's going on two."  
  
"Beka, you know Harper had a long road, but something tells me with Tyr it'll be a lot shorter than it would have been with anyone else - including us."  
  
"I know you're right."  
  
** Back on Arabus - the next day **  
  
Tyr was sound asleep when something woke him. He lay there trying to discern what it was. The cabin felt cold - he knew the fire needed stoked and more wood added. It was still early, but the sun had all ready come up. Then he heard it again - a muffled yell like it was coming from outside.  
  
"Tyr!"  
  
The Nietzschean bolted upright in his bed. That voice belonged to Harper. "Tyr!"  
  
Tyr threw on some cloths quickly, "What has the boy gotten himself into." He ran for the front door. He stopped on the porch. The ground was covered in snow and large flakes were steadily falling.  
  
"Tyr!" Harper was laughing at the large flakes as they fell. "This is too cool." Tyr shook his head.  
  
"Boy," his voice was low as he stalked down to Harper. "The next time you wake me out of a sound sleep screaming my name - you'd better be in trouble." He was smacked with a snowball in the chest just as he finished his threat.  
  
"Bull's-eye!" Harper danced around. "So, what do you have to say about that?" He said smiling with satisfaction as Tyr wiped away the snow.  
  
"Run." Tyr's voice was serious.  
  
Harper knew that tone and he did run. Tyr grabbed some snow and made a snowball. Harper dodged and weaved, but Tyr was tracking him and he nailed the kid in the back. "Got you!" He yelled with satisfaction. They exchanged volleys for a while - finally, Harper yelled a truce and they both quit. Harper had a hand full of snow in his hand and was eating it as he walked toward Tyr. The Nietzschean looked at him. "Don't eat that."  
  
"Why? Its just snow."  
  
"You'll lower your body temperature and I don't want you getting sick."  
  
"Fine." Harper dropped the snow and brushed what was left on his jacket.  
  
"Come on," Tyr encouraged. "You're soaked from head to toe."  
  
Harper ran a hand through his wet hair. He might be cold and wet, but this was the best fun he'd had in a long time. Tyr grabbed more wood on their way back inside the cabin. Tyr added more wood to the fire and the cabin warmed up. Harper came out of his room in a fresh set of dry clothes.  
  
"You have writing to do today, Little Man."  
  
"I know." Harper sneezed. "Excuse me."  
  
Tyr turned and looked at the boy. "Are you getting sick?"  
  
"It was just a sneeze Tyr."  
  
"Nothing is just a sneeze with you, Harper."  
  
"I'm fine." The boy rolled his eyes at the tall Nietzschean.  
  
"If you say so. Well, go get to work on your writing. I'll make some breakfast after I get out of these wet cloths. How does pancakes sound?"  
  
"Great."  
  
Tyr walked into his room and closed the door. As he changed clothes his mind returned to outside in the snow - despite his best efforts he did enjoy himself. The kid was getting stronger every day. From the other room he heard Harper sneeze again, he shook his head slightly and mumbled under his breath, "just a sneeze, huh?" He finished dressing and headed back out toward the main room. Today, he felt that he and Harper had found some solid ground between each other - a Human and a Nietzschean. 


	11. Not Just a Sneeze

Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
Reviews and Comments welcome! *********************************************************************  
  
Not Just A Sneeze  
  
By: Dawn Nyberg  
  
Tyr was talking to Harper as he put away a couple pots and pans he used for dinner. The snowball fight from earlier was oddly a pleasant memory. He noticed the boy hadn't had much input to the conversation in almost ten minutes and turned around. The young man had laid his hand down on his arms on the table and was asleep. Tyr's brow furrowed a bit and then shook his head slightly. He left the room quietly and returned moments later with a small carrying case. He opened it. Trance had given him some things for a 'just in case' moment - he thought this was one of those times. He pulled out an immuno-booster with a mild sedative and loaded it into a hypo. He slowly pushed up a sleeve on Harper's shirt. He injected the hypo into his forearm. The boy raised his head, "Hey!" Harper protested with a tired voice.  
  
"You needed it. Now, go to bed."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You fell asleep at the kitchen table, Little Man. Now go." Tyr knew the sedative would start to kick in soon.  
  
"Whatever," Harper grumbled. "It's just a little head cold."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm just a little Nietzschean, boy. Go to sleep."  
  
"Fine." Harper stood up and yawned as he shoved in his chair against the table.  
  
The kid disappeared into his room, but did not close the door. Tyr stood in the kitchen for a few more minutes and then went to check on him. Harper had curled up on one side of the bed and fallen asleep on top of the covers. Tyr walked over to the foot of the bed. He could hear Harper's deep and steady breathing - he knew the boy was asleep. He reached down and undid the buckles on the boy's boots and took them off. He lifted up Harper's legs enough to pull the folded fleece throw blanket out from under them. He covered the young man with it. Tyr went over to the opposite side of the bed and pulled the heavy bed cover across the bed to cover Harper with it.  
  
He would just rather let him be and go about his night, but the kid had a shaky immune system at best and he felt he should look in on him throughout the night. Things could often go from bad to worse with the Little professor very quickly when he was sick.  
  
** Two Hours Later **  
  
Tyr walked into Harper's room. The boy's cheeks were slightly flushed and he had kicked off his blankets. Tyr shook his head - this was going to be a long night. He picked a different arm this time on Harper. He injected a second immuno shot. He proceeded to load a kind of vitamin cocktail of sorts into another hypo and injected it into Harper's neck. Trance had made sure he had a good stock of certain items before he left for Arabus with Harper and now they were coming in handy. Tyr pulled the covers back over Harper. He started to leave, but turned back and lightly placed the back of his hand on Harper's forehead. He was warm, but not burning up with fever. He could hear the boy's heart rate - it was fast, but not so fast he was concerned. He left the room and returned to the book he was reading out by the fire. The snow had really started to fall, but he anticipated it slowing by daybreak.  
  
Tyr woke up with a start - he didn't even remember falling asleep. The sun had all ready risen. He stood up and went right to Harper's room to check on the boy. The young man's hair was matted against his sweaty forehead. He was curled up in the middle of the bed with just the fleece blanket covering his legs. The flushed cheeks were gone - Tyr felt Harper's forehead and decided the kid's fever had broken in the night. "Harper?" Tyr's voice was quiet as he pulled the heavier blanket back over the boy's small frame. "Harper?" Finally, the young engineer stirred.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Open your eyes."  
  
"Tired," Harper's answered in almost a sigh. He nestled into his pillow and drifted off again. Tyr left the room for a second and came back. He had a tall mug of water with him and a hypo.  
  
"Little man?" Tyr nudged one of the boy's shoulders. "Come on - wake up."  
  
Harper opened his eyes a little - peering out over his pillow. "What?"  
  
"Here, you need fluids. I don't need you getting dehydrated on top of all of this. Come on," Tyr encouraged the boy to sit up.  
  
Harper sat up and the room didn't exactly stay in one place. He closed his eyes for a second. "Dizzy?" Tyr asked as he noticed the boy close his eyes.  
  
"A little."  
  
"Here," Tyr handed him the large mug, "Drink - this should help." Harper took it. His hands were a little shaky, but that was just the illness. The young man eyed the hypo Tyr had in his hand.  
  
"No more."  
  
"Don't be a baby. You need it." Without further debate Tyr leaned Harper forward a bit and pulled down the collar of his shirt and injected the hypo on the back of Harper's shoulder.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
Tyr cuffed the back of Harper's head lightly. "Hey!" He protested. "Yeah, beat up a dying man." Tyr chuckled and was happy the boy was wisecracking.  
  
"You're not dying - at least not yet," Tyr's tone dropped and Harper looked at him. "But, you give me anymore trouble and I could change that." Tyr's low tone didn't follow to his eyes and Harper saw the humor there. The young man yawned again. "Okay, Little man, get some more sleep and I'll wake you for breakfast.  
  
Tyr gathered more wood from outside and brought it inside. Before he went into the kitchen he decided to glance in on Harper - the boy was sound asleep. There was a time when he would have looked at Harper as a sick Human and thought what a nuisance, but all he could manage to think was he was glad it wasn't any worse than it could have been and was the room warm enough for the kid. Tyr shook his head in both frustration and amusement and left the room to make breakfast for both of them. 


	12. Message Home

Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
Note to Readers: As always thanks for every comment and review! Please, be patient if a chapter takes a while. I'm starting graduate school this week and will quickly become busy. But, I hope to be able to write Andromeda on weekends and during free moments. I'm full of story ideas! Thanks in advance for your patience :)  
  
** Read and Review - it's a fanfic writer's only payment **  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Message Home  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Tyr made his way out of his bedroom in the cabin. Today was the two-month mark of being on Arabus. He planned on going into town and sending out a message to Dylan and the crew of the Andromeda today. He planned on telling Dylan to come to the Byzantine solar system to meet them. It was the system that Arabus was in. He knew the message would take at least a week to reach the Andromeda. He had a signal indicator with him that would let him know when Andromeda was in the system, so, that he and Harper could collect the Maru in town in a holding bay. The Nietzschean had no desire to wait it out in the Maru. He passed by Harper's room - the door was open. The boy was gone. "Harper," he called out to the cabin, but there was no reply. Harper had become difficult after last night when he had told the young man he was going to message the Andromeda and tell Dylan they were ready to return. He glanced outside the window and saw the young man scooting around on the frozen lake. "Crazy child," he muttered. He stalked out onto the porch.  
  
"Harper! Get off that ice!"  
  
Harper glanced over at Tyr and waved him off with irritation. "Boy! Are you deaf?"  
  
"No!" Harper yelled back and purposefully shuffled further out in defiance. "Quit calling me boy!"  
  
Tyr had started down the stairs of the porch and was headed toward the lake. "Why should I quit calling you boy? You're acting like a child. Now, get off the ice!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Harper yelled back. "It's safe. Can't a guy have some fun?"  
  
The ice began to make a popping noise and Harper looked down. He could see small cracks begin to branch out, "Crap," he said under his breath.  
  
Tyr's excellent hearing had heard the ice. "Harper, don't move."  
  
"Okay, tell me something I hadn't all ready figured out, oh wise one."  
  
"If you had listened to me to begin with ." Tyr wasn't able to finish. Harper cut him off.  
  
The young man moved suddenly, "Up yours!" The sudden shift in his movement was followed by a loud pop and a hole opened up and Harper went in. Tyr was all ready on the move he had scooted out over the ice on his stomach to help Harper. The kid came up from the water and fought to get out of the hole.  
  
"Easy!" Tyr urged as he helped pull Harper out of the freezing water. When he had pulled the boy across the remainder of the ice to the snow covered shore - that's when he let Harper have it. "You're a damn- crazy fool! Do you know that? You're the dumbest genius I know!" Tyr was furious. It was a rage fueled by adrenalin.  
  
"Do you ever shut up?" Harper said as he sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest for warmth. Tyr remained silent. He stood up and without word hauled Harper to his feet by his wet shirt collar and proceeded to push him in the direction of the cabin. "Hey!" Harper protested, but the Nietzschean's grip was strong and was not letting go. Tyr released Harper and shoved him toward the bedrooms.  
  
"Get out of those wet clothes," was all Tyr had to say. He would continue to simmer while the boy changed into some dry clothing.  
  
Ten minutes later Harper emerged in dry clothes. He started for the kitchen and tried to pass Tyr as he stood up from the couch. "Stop."  
  
"It's getting late," Harper began. "Weren't you going to go into town?" His tone was irritated. The kid's attitude and earlier defiance became clear to the Nietzschean.  
  
"You mean to tell me - you acted like a petulant child out their on the ice because you're mad I'm sending a message to Dylan!" Tyr was trying very hard to remain calm, but he really wanted to just grab Harper and push him around a bit - put some fear into the boy.  
  
"You do what you want!" Harper spat.  
  
"Harper, you're ready to return. I'm sending the message."  
  
"Okay, go ahead and send it - I'm not going."  
  
"I wasn't going to take you to town."  
  
"I'm not talking about going into town. I meant I'm not going back to the Andromeda. I'm staying here on Arabus for a while."  
  
"Look Little man," Tyr said moving quickly and grabbing Harper by the shirt. He pushed the boy against the nearest wall. "You are going back! You cannot hide here forever. There is nothing wrong with you."  
  
"Let go," Harper struggled against Tyr's grip, but the grip was firm.  
  
"You're being a coward! You're afraid to face the music."  
  
"You don't know anything. You don't know me." Harper jerked loose finally and walked toward the fireplace turning his back on Tyr.  
  
"I don't have time for a child's temper tantrum. I'm going to town." Tyr grabbed a warm coat and stormed out of the cabin slamming the door behind him. Harper didn't turn around until he heard the door slam. He turned and watched the Nietzschean leave on horseback through the window.  
  
"Temper tantrum my ass," Harper complained to himself.  
  
** Thirty Minutes Later **  
  
Harper watched large snowflakes fall. They had begun about ten minutes ago and it looked like another winter storm was coming. He figured Tyr was almost to town by now. It was about an hour's ride down the mountain, but with the weather turning bad - he wondered if Tyr would make it back today. He listened to the wind kick up and it began to howl outside. Tree branches scratched alongside the cabin and windows - the noises made Harper nervous. He hadn't been alone up here since he had arrived.  
  
A strange noise echoed from the valley above the cabin. Harper couldn't figure it out, so, he went outside to look. He walked a short distance from the cabin. He heard this noise - a loud whoosh, and a noise that sounded like trees breaking. He looked further up the mountain, "Shit! Avalanche!" He ran.  
  
** Meanwhile **  
  
Tyr made his way into town. He had considered turning back to the cabin because of the weather, but he wanted to get this message out.  
  
** Two hours later **  
  
Tyr had finished sending the message and checked on the Maru in the holding bay he had rented for the ship storage. "Is everything in order, Mr. Anasazi?" The storage facility owner questioned.  
  
"Yes." He answered the man. "Thank you. I should be getting back up the mountain to the cabin." A look crossed the man's face. "What?"  
  
"The cabin you rented was in the Nexum valley, right?"  
  
"Yes, and what of it?"  
  
"Oh dear, Mr. Anasazi -- was your young friend there?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You haven't heard?"  
  
"Heard what? Speak man!"  
  
"There was an avalanche reported in that valley over two hours ago."  
  
"Have they dispatched a rescue?"  
  
"No, of course not. You signed a waiver, Mr. Anasazi. The mountain can be unpredictable this time of year. That is why the cabin was so reasonable. I'm sure you were told."  
  
"Yes." He paused, his mind racing. "I need to go."  
  
"Yes, of course. I do hope the avalanche missed the cabin and your young friend is safe."  
  
Tyr said nothing and left. The snow had thankfully abated and he was making good time back to the cabin. He knew by the time he reached the cabin over three hours would have passed since the avalanche. All he could think about was Harper - buried in freezing snow - maybe dead - maybe slowly dying.  
  
** One Hour Later **  
  
Tyr reached the cabin. He saw the cabin was in one piece. The avalanche had missed the cabin by some twenty feet or so it looked. He left the horse in the livery and bolted for the house. He noticed the front door was wide open. "Harper!" He shouted as he entered the cabin. Silence was his only answer. The Nietzschean made quick work of going through the two separate bedrooms - Harper was gone. He ran out onto the porch, "Harper! Answer me!"  
  
Tyr walked over to where the remnants of the avalanche had pushed down small trees and scrubs. The larger trees had helped to slow it and break it up. The snow was over five feet high and solid. He started digging frantically. He had no idea where to start, but his mind was only focused on the one thought that if Harper wasn't in the cabin he must have come outside and was swept up in the avalanche. Finally, after thirty minutes of digging in various spots - he gave up. If Harper had still been alive when he arrived - he was surely dead by now. Tyr walked back up to the porch and sat down on the stairs. He put his head in his hands as he tried to assimilate the events of the day in his head. "Tyr?" Harper stood a couple of feet from the Nietzschean surveying him. Tyr's head shot up out of his hands. He stared at the young man for a second. Before Harper knew what happened he was in a bear hug that ended as abruptly as it had begun - then Tyr punched him. "What the hell was that for?" Harper asked as he rubbed his jaw and wiped away a small amount of blood from his lip.  
  
"Where were you? I called out your name! I even dug in the snow looking for you."  
  
"I saw the avalanche and ran and didn't stop until I couldn't run anymore. I walked back after I thought it would be all over. Geez!"  
  
Tyr rolled his eyes and sat down on the stairs again with a sigh. " I thought you were swept up in the avalanche."  
  
"Give a guy some credit, Tyr. I may not have any real experience with snow, but I know enough to get the hell out of the way of a wall of snowing coming down a mountain. Thought I bought it, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you." Tyr stood up and raised his hand again, but stopped himself from hitting the boy again. He growled and went up into the cabin.  
  
** Later that evening **  
  
Tyr and Harper sat across from one another at the kitchen table with dinner in front of them. Harper stared at his steak and with a fork pushed around his mash potatoes. Tyr sliced his meat and ate. He had glanced up at the boy once. There was a bruise on Harper's jaw where he had hit him earlier and his bottom lip was slightly swollen. "Eat." Tyr finally suggested to Seamus.  
  
"Did you send the message?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I meant what I said earlier today - I'm not going back."  
  
"Fine." Tyr answered and went back to his dinner.  
  
"Fine? That's it? You're not going to give me grief over not going? I'm not going to get some speech?"  
  
Tyr looked back up. He put his fork down and looked Harper in the eyes. "Child, I cannot make you return to the Andromeda, but you owe the others an explanation. I will not do your dirty work for you. You claim you are not a child - then act like the man you claim to be. Take responsibility for your decision to stay and you explain things to them. Set things right. Now, eat before your steak gets any colder."  
  
"Beka hates me, okay! I know she does."  
  
"Little Man, if she hates you as much as you think - then why did Trance and Dylan have to practically order her away from your bedside when you were hurt?"  
  
"She stayed with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No, but, Harper. She may be mad - even furious about you not telling her about your past, but she still cares."  
  
Tyr and Harper sat and talked things through during dinner. "Okay - as usual you're right." Harper relented. Tyr smiled.  
  
"Good. We have that settled."  
  
"Tyr?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I ask you a personal question?" Tyr contemplated.  
  
"All right."  
  
"I told you about my brother. I've never heard you mention any brothers or sisters - did you have any?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What were their names? I mean if I'm not out of line asking."  
  
"I had two older brothers and two younger sisters."  
  
"You were the middle kid? Tough break."  
  
"Not really. My father made sure we received equal attention."  
  
"Names?" Harper prodded.  
  
"My brothers were named Taris and Vitrian. My younger sisters were named Solara and Aria."  
  
"Thanks for telling me."  
  
"You're welcome. Did you only have a brother?" Harpers eyes fell.  
  
"No," he answered softly. "When things happened in the camps and if a family member died - you just sort of never spoke about them again. It was easier for my parents. Just like Ian was never spoken of after he left home and defied my father by becoming a freedom fighter."  
  
"You answered 'no'. Did you have other family?"  
  
"Yeah, a little sister, but she died young. She was nine."  
  
"I'm sorry." Tyr offered. "What was her name?"  
  
"Loreena. I called her Reena." Harper stood up with his cleaned plate and walked it to the sink. "I'm really tired Big Guy. I think I'm going to hit the hay."  
  
"All right," Tyr knew the conversation had brought up memories for Harper just as it had brought them up for him.  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight, Little man. Harper?"  
  
"Yeah?" Harper stopped walking and turned back toward the Nietzschean.  
  
"Sorry about," Tyr motioned to his own jaw. Harper smiled and gently rubbed his bruised jaw.  
  
"No sweat."  
  
Tyr watched Harper walk away. He wondered what other secrets were buried deep inside the boy. He thought to himself, 'I guess we all wear masks - even boys.' He rinsed his plate and placed it into the sink. He wanted to read a short while and then retire for the evening. He hoped the time between now and the Andromeda's arrival would go smoothly. 


	13. Shadows and Lies

Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. There is no profit being made.  
  
Read and Review! All comments are welcome good or bad - just be constructive.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Shadows and Lies  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
The morning sun had all ready broken over the trees near the cabin. Tyr rolled onto his back and stretched. He had sent the message to the Andromeda two days ago and didn't expect it to reach them for another four to five days. His acute hearing picked something up through his slightly opened window - voices. He knew one of the voices was Harper, but the other was a man's and he didn't recognize it. He got up from the bed. It was early still and the fact the boy seldom left his bed or room before lunch was causing Tyr to wonder who had him up this early.  
  
He walked to the front window by the porch keeping out of view. He could hear voices, but they were too far away to discern what was being said. He watched Harpers body language - tense and angry. Tyr kept his eye on the other man - it was apparent that the boy did not like or trust this man, but did know him. They seemed to being having a heated discussion about something and Tyr could tell Harper wasn't liking the topic, but finally he saw the kid's shoulders drop in some kind of resolution or acceptance - he only wished he knew what it concerned. He saw Harper look toward the cabin and motion the man to lower his voice - there was a nod exchanged between the two men. The mystery man extended his hand to Harper and the boy only looked at it and the man withdrew his hand with a sneer. Before they parted the man said something to Harper. The young man grabbed the man by his collar and raised his voice enough that Tyr could hear the reply, "Don't tell me how to do my business! I said . I'd do it. Now, I warn you, if I see you again, I won't be seeing you again, understand?" Tyr watched Harper shove the man from his grasp and watched the man mount a horse and leave.  
  
Harper turned toward the lake and stood there. Tyr waited ten minutes before going outside. Harper heard the screen door to the cabin open, but he remained looking out over the water. "You're up early." Tyr replied casually to the kid.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Something on your mind?"  
  
"No. I'm cool." Harper turned to head back toward the cabin and Tyr extended and arm. "What?"  
  
"What is it Little Man?"  
  
"I said that I'm cool. I'm hungry, Big Guy - you know me . I get moody when I need some grub."  
  
Tyr watched Harper walk back toward the cabin. It was obvious he had no intention in telling him about the mystery visitor to the cabin. But, something felt wrong in his gut - very wrong.  
  
** Later that afternoon **  
  
"I'm going to town," Harper said as he walked into the kitchen. Tyr turned toward him.  
  
"Town? Why?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"It'll be dark soon and it's an hour by horseback."  
  
"Okay, Dad," Harper replied in an irritated voice. "I am a big boy."  
  
"Go out to the wood barn and busy your hands. You're always building things on the Andromeda - go build something."  
  
"You know I don't need your permission." Harper groused.  
  
"No, you don't." Harper flung his arms up in frustration and walked out of the cabin toward the wood barn. Tyr watched the kid walk there - his gut was telling him to keep him away from town until they were leaving on the Maru to meet the Andromeda and its crew.  
  
** Later that Night **  
  
Dinner had been a silent affair and Harper had excused himself early to his room. Tyr finally decided to go to bed. He got up from his chair near the fire and put his book down. He heard Harper open his bedroom door.  
  
"Tyr?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sorry about earlier," Harper offered.  
  
"It's fine. Is something wrong, Little Man?" Tyr hoped the kid would open up now.  
  
"Nah, I'm good. Hey, how about some of that hot chocolate?" "That sugary concoction you made last week? I'll pass."  
  
"Oh come on, Big Guy. Consider it a peace offering." Tyr decided to give in.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Great . you sit back down and I'll bring it to you." Harper offered. "After all, you made dinner."  
  
Harper came back with the hot chocolate a few minutes later. Tyr opted to take it in one swig. He couldn't stand the taste of the stuff. Harper was counting on that .  
  
** Ten Minutes Later **  
  
The room seemed to come in and out of focus - Tyr tried to shake it off. "I'm sorry, Big Guy." Harper said with sad eyes. Suddenly, it became clear to the Nietzschean.  
  
"It was drugged? You drugged me?"  
  
"Sorry. Look, you'll wake up in five or six hours - you'll be okay." Tyr could hardly focus on the boy's words. Finally, his world shifted and went black.  
  
Harper made sure Tyr was all right before he left. He had business to do and he needed Tyr out of the way. He walked out of the cabin and to the barn. Before he mounted the horse he retrieved some items he had requested be left and hidden for him to complete his business in town. He examined the two tactical knives and strapped them on under his coat. He looked back at the cabin wishing he could stay, but a deal was a deal and he never backed out on an owed marker and this one was long over due. Tonight, Harper couldn't be Harper - tonight Ronin had business to tend to.  
  
** Town **  
  
Harper moved silently alongside the lodge on the outskirts of town. He had been given the information that Lars Devlin was staying in the lodge as he prepared for a summit meeting between fellow slave owners. Devlin wasn't a Nietzschean slaver, but something worse - a human that supplied human slaves to Nietzscheans. Harper's contract was to kill Devlin it was a marker he had accepted years ago, but he had left to take care of Louden and Devlin had gone underground by then and Harper decided he could wait. The young engineer never thought that Beka Valentine would offer him a job and get him off of Earth permanently.  
  
This was the moment . the moment that was going to change everything and he knew it.  
  
Harper spotted a guard and he was alone. He could see the guard was well armed and decided that there may have to be some collateral damage on this job. He threw a stone into the brush near the guard - the man turned abruptly to investigate the noise and Harper slipped in behind him without making a noise. He reached around quickly covering the man's mouth with his hand as his other hand drove a tactical knife into the guard's back - puncturing a lung and preventing him from making a noise. It was an old trick, but worked and kept his presence a secret. He worked his way into the lodge. He noted that there weren't that many guards with Devlin. Harper assumed it was because Arabus was a peaceful planet that was often used by those needing to drop out of site or in Lars Devlin's case to have a summit meeting to expand his slave trade business. Harper saw two more guards in the kitchen area of the lodge it was late and the regular staff for the lodge were in the staff quarters asleep - and that is where Harper wanted them to stay because he didn't want to have any harm come to them. He hoped he could be in and out without so much as a single one being alerted to him.  
  
Harper analyzed the quickest way to take both guards out. They were both facing away from him and appeared to be cleaning their weapons. Harper saw the door to the kitchen was closed and was going to use that to his advantage in the event there was any noise. He didn't expect much. He silently pulled both knives and quickly slid in behind them.  
  
It was done quickly . surgically.  
  
Both guards looked at Harper - their eyes wide as they both clutched their cut throats with only quiet gurgles escaping before they collapsed to their knees and to the floor. Harper closed his eyes a moment, but he hadn't reached his goal yet. It was late and the lodge was quiet. Harper idly noticed many of the rooms upstairs seemed occupied and he quickly surmised the summit members had arrived early. He knew faces and names - after all you never forget the one's that sell out their own people. He went room to room. He looked at their faces and knew everyone of them. He killed them quickly after confirming he knew their faces. They got better than they deserved - killed in their sleep. They never knew what hit them, but Lars Devlin would.  
  
Seamus made his way to Devlin's quarters he entered without a problem. He sat down in a chair in the dark and watched the man. He noticed the empty wine bottle beside the bed. "Still a lousy drunken bastard after all these years," Harper said under his breath. He walked over to the prone sleeping figure of Lars. He kicked the bed jarring the man awake.  
  
"What the hell," the man raged sitting up in the bed. His eyes fell on Harper and as quickly as his eyes had filled with anger they were now filled with fear -absolute.  
  
"It's time Old Man," Harper hissed.  
  
"Ronin? It's been a long time," the man tried to placate the young man.  
  
"Not long enough. I came to finish something that should have been done years ago."  
  
"We can make a deal."  
  
"Shut up! All I want from you is . your death. To make you pay!"  
  
"Are you a fool, Ronin? The lodge is filled with my partners. You'll die right after me."  
  
Harper smirked and laughed, "They're all dead. Yell as much as you want."  
  
"My guards.they will come."  
  
"Have you become hard of hearing Old Man? They are all dead . all of them. And, now it's your turn."  
  
"Ronin." the man tried to get up from the bed, but Seamus back handed him hard and knocked him back.  
  
Harper beat and kicked the man. Lars managed to get to the floor. He tried to pull himself across the floor. Harper kicked him in the ribs hearing them crack. "I want you to suffer for all the pain you've caused others . for the pain you caused me!"  
  
Lars forced himself up. "You're just a hired gun. Don't presume to judge me," he hissed. Harper kicked him again and Lars dropped to his knees.  
  
"Get up!" Harper yelled.  
  
** Two Hours Later **  
  
Harper had turned on a light and was watching Lars labored breathing. He had tied the man to the heavy bed frame. He had stabbed him only once, but he made sure his strike would be lethal, that it would take a while for him to die. He wanted it to be slow. "Just kill me," Lars finally said his voice weak and lifted his head up to look at Seamus.  
  
"I have, but you just haven't died yet. So, get to it. I'm bored." The blood was pooling on the floor and Harper just sat and watched. Finally, thirty minutes later he heard Lars shallow breathing stop - it was over. Seamus began to leave the room and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror . he stopped. He stared at his face and saw the blood spatter on his cheek and forehead. He reached out a bloody hand and touched his reflection in the mirror leaving behind a blood smudge on the mirror. Who was he? He wasn't sure he knew anymore. He realized that Seamus Harper was dead . maybe he died years ago. He was Ronin. A tear cascaded down his cheek as he turned from his own reflection and began to leave. The tear wasn't for what he had done. He had killed murderers and human slavers. they deserved it. He mourned the loss of his innocence he realized he had lost years ago and that the life he had made for himself on the Andromeda could never be the same.  
  
** Daybreak **  
  
Tyr was pulled from his hazy drug induced sleep and sat up. His head cleared quickly and he got up. "Harper!" His tone was both angry and concerned he went to the boy's room. It was empty. He glanced outside and saw Harper sitting on the porch steps.  
  
"You're lucky I don't kill you for drugging me!" Tyr bellowed as he stalked out onto the porch. He stopped short when Harper turned and looked at him. He saw it in the boy's eyes . a light had gone out. Tyr then noticed a single bag sat next to Harper.  
  
"I don't blame you for being mad. I'm sorry I drugged you. But, look I have."  
  
"You're leaving," Tyr inserted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why didn't you just go? Why wait to tell me?"  
  
"After all you've done for me . I owed you that. I thank you for what you did. I won't forget."  
  
"Harper, you don't have to go."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"How many?" the question was sudden and without preamble it took Harper by surprise. He stood up and grabbed his bag.  
  
"Look, I brought back an extra horse so that you'll have something to get you to the town when the Andromeda arrives. I gotta go."  
  
"What about the others, Harper? Beka, Dylan ."  
  
Seamus cut him off, "I left Vid messages for them in the kitchen. Give them the flexi's. I made for everyone. Look you don't owe me anything, but don't tell them about . well, you know."  
  
"I won't. Where will you go?"  
  
"I'm catching a shuttle to Cedaris and then from there . wherever."  
  
"We've all done things Harper. I'm not judging you."  
  
"You asked how many? Last night wasn't anything," Harper said in anger. "I haven't killed one, I haven't killed forty . I've killed hundreds, Tyr! I didn't do it because I had to, I did it because I wanted to and you wanna know something? I'm good at it!"  
  
"Who are you, Harper?"  
  
"Don't call me that! Harper is dead and buried. My name is Ronin. I have to go."  
  
"Har. Ronin?" Tyr's tone was tentative. The boy turned and looked at him. "Take care of yourself," it wasn't what he had wanted to say, but nothing he said was going to make the boy stay and return to the Andromeda. He needed to find his way again and right now he was very lost. The kid nodded his head at the tall Nietzschean.  
  
"You too, Big Guy." And, for a brief second he saw Seamus Harper in those eyes once again . if only for a second. He turned his back and walked to his horse. Tyr wanted to stop him, but couldn't allow himself to. He would let the boy have his time, but as sure as he was about giving him his time to find himself - he also knew he would never stop looking for the kid. He would find Harper again one day. 


	14. The Thorny Road

Disclaimer: Tribune Entertainment owns the characters of Andromeda. I am merely borrowing them. No profit is being made.  
  
** NOTE TO READERS ** This story is apart of "Secrets" and is the 14 chapter. I'm sorry if the chapters are taking longer to write. I have been busy with graduate school, but hopefully over the holiday season I will be able to write more for you. Your patience is appreciated. Thanks!  
  
Read and review! All comments are welcome. A review or comment is a fanfic writer's only payment.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
The Thorny Road By Dawn Nyberg  
  
Harper sat with his face in his hands as he contemplated finishing the Vid message. He had begun and stopped several times. It had been 10 months since he walked away from Tyr and the cabin on Arabus. He felt he should send a message to Tyr - encoded only to him. He knew the message would take two months or longer to reach the Andromeda depending where they were. Tyr could easily trace the messages origin, but he also knew that he would be leaving Hadren Drift in a day or two. He sighed and sat back in a chair and started to talk to the Vid screen:  
  
*** Hey, Big Guy. Man, talk about a blast from the past. I know it's been a while - 10 months actually. It'll be longer by the time you get this message. I just thought I should say thanks again for everything you did for me back on Arabus. I know you didn't agree with my leaving, but you still supported me and that meant a lot. I know what you're asking yourself, 'what have I been doing.' I know what you want to hear, but I can't lie to you and I don't want to. I don't regret who I am Tyr and I'm not going to apologize for being what I am. I hope Beka and the others were able to understand why I left. I don't know what you told them, but I thank you for saying you wouldn't tell them about what happened on Arabus. I know they might eventually hear about what happened and put two and two together, but who knows.  
  
Look, I guess I better get going. I just thought - I don't know what I thought. I'm good Big Guy, okay? I am. Trust in the . . . ***  
  
Ronin couldn't bring himself to insert his old name that wasn't who he was anymore. He knew in the back of his mind that he would always be 'Harper' to Tyr, but he just couldn't use his old saying. He was Ronin, now.  
  
*** I know you don't owe me a thing, but can you keep this little message between the two of us? Gotta go. ***  
  
Ronin hit the off button to stop the recording. He slid the Vid floppy into the message transmitter - his finger hesitated on the send button, finally, he just hit - what was done was done.  
  
"Hey, Ronin, you in here?" a voice called out from the front room.  
  
"Yeah." Ronin rose from his seat and went to the front room. "You get what I needed?"  
  
"Right here, man. You sure you can pull this off?"  
  
"It's my last job on this rock - yeah I can pull it off. I've done a hundred like it. You have my money?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Ducroix, was more than willing to pay the 80,000 thrones for the job. But, you get payment on completion - those were the terms."  
  
Ronin reached up and grabbed the man by the throat and shoved him against the wall. He leaned in close, his voice low, "I know the terms and my job. Do you want to be my warm up?" He loosened his grip on the man's throat so that he could speak.  
  
"I beg your pardon, Mr. Ronin, sir." Ronin could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
"Get out of my face. I'll meet you for payment later. Give me two hours."  
  
** Two Hours Later **  
  
Ronin stood in an alley not far from the shuttle departure area. The job had almost gone off without a hitch. His contract was to kill Mace Lectra, a well-known Flash dealer on the Hadren Drift and the entire Nova Quadrant. His employer for the evening was the drift's Mayor, and he wanted the Flash distribution to end on his drift. Ronin knew the truth the man's daughter had fallen into working for Lectra to annoy her Father, but had begun to use Flash, over-dosed and died. Ronin suspected that it was merely revenge on Ducroix's part, but it didn't matter to Ronin the contract hit was scum - verifiable scum and now he was dead scum. Ducroix had specified a painful death.  
  
Ronin had used a Leadus knife on Lectra. It was a small harmless looking knife, but the cuts it delivered were small, surgical and deep. It allowed the victim to be cut many times in small one-inch cuts - sometimes longer depending on the user. It slowly bled them. Ronin was reminded of the saying ' a death by a thousand paper cuts' and in a way it was like the death delivered by the Leadus. Ronin had drug out the man's death for about and hour and finally ended it quickly as he drove the knife into the Lectra's inner thigh and twisted it as he pulled out - severing the femoral artery and he bled out in under a minute. The one glitch of the evening was that one of Lectra's guards walked in on the scene and Ronin had no choice, but to kill him as well. It was quick and over before the man had any real chance to react. The part of him that was still Harper silently wished the young guard's life had been able to be spared, but a witness could never be left behind. After all, he was Lectra's guard - it's not like he killed a priest or something, or at least he tried to convince himself that it didn't matter. His attention was drawn to footsteps and he stepped back into the shadows.  
  
"Mr. Ronin?"  
  
"No Mr., just Ronin." He stepped from the shadows. "You have my money?"  
  
"80,000 thrones on a credit disk, and Mr. Ducroix wanted me to extend his extreme approval."  
  
"Yeah-yeah. The disk," Ronin put his hand out. "We're done and I'm off this rock tonight."  
  
"Mr. Ducroix wanted me to extend a long standing contract for your exclusive services.  
  
Ronin interrupted him, "I'm not exclusive to anyone. I go where I want when I want and I accept what contracts I want and I'm no one's property. I'm a free agent. Tell you boss thanks, but no thanks. I'm on my own and that's the way I like it."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Ronin left the alley and headed for the shuttle departure. It was time to move on. Maybe he would set up shop for a while at his next stop - he wasn't sure. He'd had an offer to kill Chancellor Gogi, a separatist that ran his city's government more like a dictatorship and he had ties to human slave contracts with certain Nietzschean prides. But, he wasn't sure he would take that contract or not. The word in the underground was that Gogi could be courted as a Commonwealth addition because of his tactical army abilities, but it was uncertain. The claims of his Nietzschean ties have been hearsay and have never been fully proved. But, the money was good - it's something to think about, Ronin mused as he boarded a shuttle.  
  
** Four Months Later **  
  
"Captain Dylan," Rommie began. "We have incoming mail transmissions."  
  
"Any for me?"  
  
"Two and both have a Commonwealth signature to them. They are official business. And, there is one for Tyr."  
  
Tyr stood at his weapons station. It wasn't rare to receive mail, so it didn't peak interest in anyone on the Command Deck including Tyr. "Can you transfer it to my quarters." Tyr asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Anasazi left for his quarters. Engage privacy mode."  
  
"Engaged," Andromeda answered. Tyr took note the message's time stamp it had been sent four months ago. The Vid began and he immediately straightened in his seat. It was Harper. He listened to the message twice. The first time he watched the message he found himself examining the boy. He looked so different. He no longer had the short, spiky hair that made him look boyish. His hair was now longer that covered his ears and nearly touched the collar of his shirt. He had long blonde bangs that covered his forehead. He watched as the kid nervously ran his fingers through his hair starting at his bangs. He had changed. Tyr noticed the biggest change was in his eyes. They had aged and he could see the pain hid behind them. He listened to every word the second time he viewed the message. He said he was okay, but Tyr knew that was a lie. Harper may not have asked to be found, but it had bee over a year now that he had been gone and it was time to find him. Tyr knew if he allowed him to get any further away from the person he was before the trial that the old Harper may never find his way home again. And, that was unacceptable. Despite everything the kid had said to him he wasn't a born hit man - he was Seamus Harper, kid genius, engineer for the Andromeda, friend and most importantly just a scared and hurt kid that needs to be found.  
  
Just as he put the Vid flexi away he had saved the message to and ended privacy mode an announcement came over the Com to report to Command.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have been given a mission from the Commonwealth council of members. I have been notified that there has been an assassination order put out on Chancellor Gogi, and after many deliberations the council has decided that Gogi's resources may be too beneficial to the reformation of a strong Commonwealth to allow the hit to take place. We have been ordered to locate and kill the hit man. It was recently learned that the contract was accepted two weeks ago, but who accepted we aren't sure. It is believed that more than one contract was offered, so, we may have more than one potential killer on our hands. We will know for sure how many were accepted when we get there. But, the hit is set for the inauguration of the Chancellor's second reappointment."  
  
"Gogi isn't to be trusted and the Commonwealth wants him?" Tyr couldn't believe they were going to have to waste resources to save that man.  
  
"We've been given a direct order from the council, Tyr. Andromeda plot a course for the planet Tempus. We are going to the city of Ecola."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"Beka?" Dylan turned toward her, "take us into slipstream."  
  
"You got it."  
  
Tyr silently started wondering if one of the contract killers for this job was Harper. He hoped not. He would not allow the boy to be killed - not for the Common wealth or any reason. If Harper was there - he would find him and get him out of there before Dylan or the crew knew he was there as a contract killer. He couldn't explain his need to protect the boy and to keep the truth from the others about what happened on Arabus, but he would continue to do both. Secrets had started this mess and they were still fueling it.  
  
The Planet Tempus was another day away, and as much as he'd like to get his hands on the young man and haul him back to the Andromeda - he hoped he wouldn't find him on Tempus.  
  
To be continued. 


	15. Reckoning

Disclaimer: Tribune Entertainment owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
** NOTE TO READERS ** this is chapter 15 to the series "Secrets."  
  
Read and review! All comments are welcome.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Reckoning  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
** Planet Tempus **  
  
Ronin sat cleaning his gun as he thought about the hit on Gogi. He had waited four months to accept the hit knowing he had the time to consider taking it or not. Of course, he had used his four months well; he had completed over fifteen hits in the previous four months. He had wanted to stay out of anything that may involve the Commonwealth. Unfortunately, he now knew that the Commonwealth did want Gogi as an ally, but he didn't know how they planned to prevent the hit. His employer had only left him with instructions to kill him and to be done with it. He was glad of that - he wanted to get off Tempus as soon as the hit was carried out. He had been informed that other contracts had been allegedly offered, but they were only a smoke screen that was created in hopes of causing the Commonwealth to overextend their resources as they hunted for multiple contract killers. The money was too good and he looked forward to the 200,000 thrones and had decided that after this kill he may take a break, after all, he had earned over 1,000,000 thrones in a year and by any standard he was wealthy and could afford to quit, but he didn't want to. He planned the hit for the inaugural dinner because he thought it would be less anticipated.  
  
** Later that Day **  
  
"I assure you Chancellor Gogi, my crew is very good at what they do and we will find the killer or killers that are after you. My current resources, however, assert that in fact, there is only one contract active for your assignation. We will find the hit man." Dylan assured.  
  
"I trust you will obey the mandate of the council and kill this assailant without preamble." Gogi stated as he paced nervously about his office.  
  
"I am well aware of the mandate laid down by the council. We will shoot to kill."  
  
Tyr stood in the back of the office chambers. His mind trying to think like Harper would. He had once been a hired gun himself and you never really lose that edge. He needed to crawl into that mindset again. He needed to find Harper and if he was here - he needed to get to him before he was killed or attempted the hit.  
  
** Later that evening - The Inaugural Dinner **  
  
"Where is Tyr," Beka asked in annoyance.  
  
"I asked him to keep Com silence unless he spotted something. I have him walking the perimeter of the banquet hall." Dylan answered Beka as he surveyed the crowd for strange activity.  
  
"Maybe the contract was canceled, Dylan."  
  
"I doubt it. This would be a good time to get at Gogi."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
The evening progressed and the crew of the Andromeda made their rounds. Beka and Trance had teamed up to cover each other's backs. Rommie was scanning the security systems for faults or relays. Beka and Dylan were doing their parts as well. And, Tyr was busy trying to locate Harper. His gut was telling him the kid was here.  
  
Ronin eased along in the shadows. He slipped a thin black bag from his shoulder. He assembled the small long-range gauss gun. He could hit Gogi from a distance and be out of here before anyone could figure out where the shot came from. His best vantage point, however, was being guarded and by the looks of the guy Ronin was going to need a little extra adrenalin to take the guy in hand to hand combat. He pulled a small dropper bottle out of his vest and tilted his head back - he put one drop of Flash into each eye. He had been convinced in trying Flash over three months ago by another hired gun that had said it comes in handy in a bind - faster reflexes, more strength because of the adrenalin, and if he were injured the Flash let him forget about any pain until the job was done. He had tried it before a hit and it worked like a charm. Within seconds the mixture had taken affect - he had learned to refine the potent mixture and he was able to enhance it effects by ten fold its normal strength. He felt good.  
  
He slipped a black head mask on that covered his hair and face. He melted into the shadows as he worked his way closer to the guard.  
  
Tyr came around a corner and his foot hit something in the dark - a bag. He picked it up. He knew the smell - gunmetal. His heart rate increased and his senses became alert and his eyes began to search the shadows for movement. He heard a muffled noise and quickly moved toward it.  
  
Ronin had the upper hand on the guard - they were alone and they circled each other like lions on the prowl. Tyr watched from the shadows - he couldn't decide if it was Harper or not. The person was all in black and his entire head was masked. Finally, the mystery man was able to get the advantage and he killed the guard. Tyr stepped forward and the man turned. Both powered up their weapons and leveled them on one another.  
  
"Little man?" Tyr watched the gun waiver, but stayed trained on him.  
  
"Leave Tyr! This has nothing to do with you. Go."  
  
"There is an order to shoot to kill, Harper." Tyr powered down his weapon.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"If you are spotted they will kill you. Dylan and the others are here. They don't know it's you. Frankly, I was hoping it wasn't. You have to leave."  
  
"Yeah, I agree, but not until I complete the job." Ronin turned toward the door and heard the Tyr's gun power up again. He didn't turn to face the Nietzschean. "You gonna shoot me in the back Tyr?"  
  
"I can't let you kill Gogi. Harper, come with me. I'll get you out of here. You don't have to do this."  
  
"This is the way it is," Ronin turned and went for Tyr. The Nietzschean dodged him and Ronin spun back around and hit Tyr across the jaw. Anasazi grabbed the mask off of Harper's head. He grabbed the kid by his shirt and something caught his senses: accelerated heart rate and something else - suddenly he knew the scent and rage boiled up in him. He pushed Harper up against a wall.  
  
"You're on Flash!" Tyr spat as he shook Harper slightly.  
  
"It's just for certain jobs. I got it under control."  
  
"You stupid boy!"  
  
"Go to Hell." Ronin slipped a hidden knife from a sleeve. Tyr tried to counter him to disarm the kid, but failed.  
  
"I taught you that move."  
  
"I let you think you that you taught me that move! Now, back the Hell off, or I'll . . ."  
  
"What? Kill me?"  
  
"I'll do what I have to. I have to complete the job."  
  
"Just walk away Harper."  
  
"I said, stop calling me that. My name is Ronin."  
  
"It's Harper! And, I'm not going to let you do this. They will kill you!"  
  
"They can try, but I'm still doing the job!"  
  
"I will not allow you to commit suicide boy."  
  
Ronin backed himself toward the door. "If you want to stop me you're going to have to kill me." He turned to walk the final couple feet to the door.  
  
"Harper?" Tyr's voice was resolute. The kid turned in time to see Tyr pull a smaller gun and fired a dart at the boy. He dropped instantly. Tyr quickly walked over to him and felt for a pulse and checked his breathing. He needed to make sure the sedative in the dart wasn't too strong for the young man. He grabbed the boys gear and the mask Harper had worn to keep any possible DNA scans from identifying who the hit man was and then he threw Harper over his shoulder and escaped into the shadows leaving the dead guard right where he was.  
  
To be continued. 


	16. Line in the Sand

Disclaimer: Tribune Entertainment owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
** NOTE TO READERS ** this is chapter 16 in the "Secrets" series.  
  
**Reviewer Questions answered: 1.) What does Ronin mean? It means a Samurai warrior without a mentor/instructor. 2.) Also, there was mention of a continuity and/or confusing part that concerned Beka and getting Harper off Earth - around the time he drugged Tyr in an earlier chapter. I looked for this problem and the only answer I have is this: The only mention of Beka, Earth and Harper was in "Quid Pro Quo" and it was when Harper was telling Tyr about the year he devoted to hunting down and killing the man who killed his brother. He says, when he came back to Earth that he returned to the camps to try and forget the previous year and then he met Beka and she got him off of Earth. I hope this helps clear up that concern. If you ever have questions you'd prefer address to me directly rather than through the review process - email me at Feretory@aol.com  
  
Read and Review! All comments are welcome.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Line in the Sand  
  
By Dawn Nyberg *******************  
  
Tyr carefully placed Harper in the slip fighter he had flown down to Tempus earlier to perform security sweeps at Dylan's request. He had and watched Harper - he knew the young man would be asleep for quite sometime. The dart he had used contained the drug Covus. And he expected to Harper to remain unconscious for at least twelve hours or longer. The drug never lasted longer than 24 hours. He knew he had to get the kid off this planet and now he had more to deal with - he had found the vial of Flash on Harper and had tested it to see if it were laced with anything else and had discovered that the Little Professor had refined the Flash to a potency that made regular Flash look like a joke. He knew the boy would have to go through withdraw. He knew his gut had been right when he had the feeling Harper needed to be found after he received the Vid message from him all those months ago. Tyr knew what needed to be done. He covered the boy with a blanket and left him inside the sealed slip fighter.  
  
** Twenty-minutes Later **  
  
Tyr had returned to the place he retrieved Harper. The guard's body had not been discovered yet. Anasazi shook his head - even a mediocre security would have discovered the guard by now, but at least he was able to use this place. The area was situated on a bluff and one wall was a 200ft drop down into the rocky shoreline and ocean that lined the city of Ecola. Tyr knew what he had to do - he spoke into his Com. "Captain Hunt?"  
  
"Yes, Tyr? Did you find something?"  
  
"The threat has been neutralized."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Sector 10."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Soon Dylan, and Beka along with some of the Chancellor's men arrived. Hunt had asked Trance to stay with Gogi until they gave the all clear.  
  
"Where's the hit man?" Beka asked as she casually surveyed the dead guard as men began to remove him.  
  
"He had just killed the guard when I came upon him trying to get in the door. I shot him in the side, but he made it to the wall and he climbed up on it. He said no one would take him alive. I fired at him again as he jumped. I know my hit was fatal, but even if it weren't I saw him hit below. There was no chance of survival."  
  
"Did you see who he was?"  
  
"No, he wore a mask."  
  
"I'll be sure to give the all clear when we return. Good job, Tyr."  
  
Tyr said nothing. Dylan and Beka began to leave and allow the Chancellor's people to manage the area themselves. "Dylan?"  
  
"Yeah," Hunt turned.  
  
"May I have a moment? Alone?" he had added alone so that Beka would take the hint.  
  
"Of course, is something wrong?"  
  
"I need to take some personal time. I have had a personal situation arise that I must address."  
  
"Is this why you've been preoccupied?"  
  
"I've done my duty." Tyr bristled slightly.  
  
"I know you have," Dylan quickly answered. "Are you in trouble?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine. Do you know how long you will need?"  
  
"I'll try to send word as often as I can. You needn't worry. I'll take the slip fighter. I can locate the Andromeda once I make contact with you. You don't have to pick me up"  
  
"Make use of the long range transmitter in the fighter. It will decrease the time it will take for a message to reach us."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You're sure there is nothing I can do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"All right then . . . you may have your personal leave."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Tyr left quickly and headed for the fighter. He got in and Harper was where he had left him. He checked him and his vitals were still strong. He left the Planet Tempus and knew where he was going to take the kid - the Planet Diem. He had considered Arabus, but after what happened there the last time he reconsidered. The Planet Diem was a remote planet, but would be a private place to help Harper and they would have no interruptions.  
  
** The Planet Diem **  
  
Harper slowly became aware of a soft bed beneath him. He was groggy, but his mind still managed to review its last memories quickly and he bolted upright in the bed. Tyr sat in a chair on the wall at the foot of the bed. "Good Morning, Little Man." The drug had lasted an entire day and he had slept through the night.  
  
Harper looked around the room. It was whit and pale creams. The patio doors were open and a sea breeze buffeted the thing gauze type curtains. "Where the Hell am I?"  
  
"That isn't your concern."  
  
"Up yours Tyr." Harper threw of his thin covers and quickly noticed that all he was dressed in was underwear and a pair of loose fitting workout pants and nothing else. "Where are my cloths? I want them."  
  
"You should eat something," Tyr had decided that he would ignore the question. He got up and walked to a small table and brought over a tray and placed it near Harper. "Eat."  
  
The young man eyed the food and as Tyr turned to walk back to his chair Harper threw his sandwich at his back. "Shove it where the sun does not shine!" He yelled. Tyr growled and went for the kid. Tyr grabbed him by the arms and physically hauled him to the bathroom. He easily held the boy as he fought. He thrust him in the large walk-in shower and turned on the four- head shower from the outside with a free hand and put it on full strength with ice-cold water and held Harper under a stream.  
  
"Ah! It's cold!"  
  
"That's the point!" Tyr answered coolly. He shoved the kid against the wall and closed the shower stall door and locked it. There was no corner of the shower that allowed the young man to stay dry.  
  
"You can't leave me in here!"  
  
"Watch me." Tyr turned and left the room. Harper beat on the thick glass, but nothing worked.  
  
"Damn you! Damn you to Hell, Tyr Anasazi!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Tyr had walked outside to the veranda that over looked the Alusian Sea. It was a beautiful day. His mind wasn't on the beauty of this planet, but the young man in the bathroom. How had Harper become so lost? And, using Flash - Tyr had to draw the line in the sand with the kid. He had allowed Harper his time, but all he managed to do with it was to become more lost. He suddenly realized that over thirty minutes had passed and the water in the shower had to be in the 50's when left on cold. He walked into the bathroom and spotted the kid huddled in a far corner with his knees drawn up to his chest and his face hidden in his arms that rested on his knees. He turned the water off and entered the shower. The kid didn't look up.  
  
"Harper?" Tyr's voice was soft. He could see the shivers that ran through the boy's small frame. Tyr knelt down and gently took the young man by his elbows. He could feel the coldness of his skin. "Come on."  
  
"I can do it," Harper answered quietly as he pulled his elbows from Tyr's grasp. They returned back to Harper's room.  
  
"There are some dry clothes for you on your bed." Tyr left him alone.  
  
** Ten Minutes Later **  
  
Tyr unlocked the kid's bedroom door and walked in. Harper sat in the window seat looking out over the vast sea. He glanced over at Tyr. "You can't keep me here. I want to go."  
  
"I'm sorry, Little Man, but that is the one thing that isn't going to happen."  
  
"I want my stuff you took from me."  
  
"You mean you want the Flash."  
  
"Screw you!"  
  
"You purified it Harper. What were you thinking? It's too potent. You're addicted."  
  
"No, I'm not! I've got it under control!"  
  
"Under control?" Tyr inclined his eyes toward Harper's hand tremors. The boy looked down at his hands that trembled slightly.  
  
"I'm fine." Harper cast his eyes away from Tyr. "I just need to take the edge off. I want my stuff."  
  
"It's not going to happen Harper. I'm not letting you put that poison into you."  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"As you wish. But, keep in mind there is no escape. You're welcome to try, but it is useless."  
  
"Go!"  
  
** An Hour Later **  
  
Tyr let himself into the room and found Harper curled up in the middle of the bed. His arms wrapped around his middle. He was sweating and his cheeks were flushed. The young man looked up, "Please, Tyr! Just a little. I need it."  
  
"I know you do and that is why I cannot give it to you." Tyr sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You're killing me." Harper gritted out as a wave of cramps attacked his stomach again. "Please, it hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this has to be done. And, because you modified the Flash, Little Man, I'm afraid your withdraw may last longer than either of us anticipate."  
  
"Tyr," Harper pleaded. "Just a little."  
  
"No."  
  
"I hate you! You're just a damn Nietzschean. Go to Hell you - Uber!" Tyr tried not to let the words enrage him - he knew it was the withdraw from the Flash talking. "God, I think I'm gonna be sick." Harper got up and stumbled toward the bathroom. His legs wouldn't quite get him there and Tyr grabbed him under the arms and helped him to the bathroom. Harper could do nothing to stop the relentless spasms of his stomach. Finally, an hour later he collapsed back against the wall near the toilet.  
  
"Here," Tyr handed the boy a glass of water. "Rinse." Harper was too exhausted to object he did as he was told. Tyr filled the glass again. "Drink this one. You're going to dehydrate if you don't." Tyr helped the boy back to the bed. Harper crawled into the cool sheets and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He felt so bad he wished he were dead.  
  
Tyr sat silently next to the bed. Harper whimpered in his sleep and he had developed a fever. Tyr had become concerned when it reached 104 - now he dipped a cool cloth in ice water and wiped the boy's fevered forehead and cheeks. He wasn't a nursemaid, but he had made this decision for Harper and had pulled him off the Flash, so he would help him get through the withdraw. Secretly, he was beginning to worry that the withdraw could kill the kid. He hoped the fever didn't climb any higher. The boy was barely lucid and when he looked at Tyr he could hardly focus. Harper moaned in his sleep and Tyr could see tear's seeping from the boy's eyes as he slept. Tyr took the cloth and wiped them away, "Shh, Little Man. You will make it through this." He tried to soothe the unconscious youth. The Planets two suns had begun to set and Tyr watched the shadows stretch across the room and could smell the sea salt on the breeze. Harper moved restlessly in his fevered sleep - Tyr knew this was going to be a long night for both of them.  
  
To be continued. 


	17. And What Rough Beast

Disclaimer: Tribune Entertainment owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
** NOTE TO READERS ** This chapter 17 in the series "Secrets"  
  
Read and Review!  
  
******************************************  
  
And What Rough Beast  
  
By Dawn Nyberg *******************************************  
  
Tyr jerked awake suddenly - he didn't realize he had fallen asleep. He looked toward the bed and found it empty. He stood up quickly and immediately went to the bathroom hoping to find the boy there. "Harper?" The room was empty. He searched the house. All of the exits had not been tampered with. He looked out on the veranda and it was empty. "Harper!" Tyr yelled and his voice echoed throughout the house. He walked back into the room and something caught his eye and he knelt down to look beneath the large bed and he saw the boy curled up under it.  
  
"Little Man?" Tyr's voice was gentle. Harper was awake, but his cheeks were crimson and his eyes glassy. Tyr knew his fever was dangerously high. He reached under the bed and the boy drew away from him. "It's okay, Little Man. I won't hurt you. You're safe." Finally, he decided he could no longer placate the boy and reached in and grabbed a leg. He fought weakly and it was clear to Tyr that the young man was not lucid. "Harper?" Finally, the kid focused on him.  
  
"Tyr?" His voice was quiet.  
  
"Yes, Little Professor, it's me." Tyr felt Harper's forehead and the youth was burning up. He gently put an arm under Harper's head and then his legs. "You're going to be fine." And headed toward the second bathroom down the hallway that had a bathtub. He placed Harper down on the floor and began to draw a luke warm bath. "This will help bring your fever down." Harper had slipped back into unconsciousness. Tyr picked Harper up and gently put him into the water. He would put dry clothing on him later, but for now the thin gauze pants the boy was wearing would stay on. He didn't want to waste time undressing the youth. His fever was too high and Tyr feared permanent damage. He had begun to doubt his decision to pull Harper off the refined Flash without cutting back first, but what was done was done.  
  
** Three Hours Later **  
  
Tyr sat reading a book next to Harper's bedside. The youth's fever had dropped, but not broken. The bath had helped to drop his fever, but the Nietzschean would be more relaxed when it broke. The boy appeared to be resting comfortably and had remained asleep since falling back asleep in the bathroom before he had been put into the bathtub. Tyr returned to his book and ten minutes later a slight movement in the bed brought his attention back to the boy as he moved in his sleep. He noticed the sweat droplets on Harper's forehead and leaned forward to feel his forehead. He was pleased - the fever was breaking. He put his book down and picked up a cloth and dipped it into a bowl of cool water and wrung the cloth of the excess water. He wiped away the sweat from Harper's forehead and ran the cool cloth over the boy's face. Seamus stopped moving restlessly and slipped back into a deeper sleep. "You'll be fine, Little Man. Just sleep." Tyr's voice was quiet and soft.  
  
** Two Days Later **  
  
Harper slowly opened his eyes to soft sunlight breaking through the thin gauze curtains. He was tired and thirsty. His mind was a little foggy, but he remembered this room and he knew Tyr was here. He remembered waking several times and Tyr was always there, but he had no idea of how much time had passed. He inclined his head slightly on his pillow and saw Tyr across the room asleep in a chair. Harper watched him for a long moment and finally decided to see if he even had a voice. "Tyr?" His voice was quiet.  
  
Tyr woke instantly. "Harper?" He sat forward and saw that Harper was regarding him from his pillow. "Welcome back. How do you feel?"  
  
"I've been better." He coughed against the dryness in his throat.  
  
"Here," Tyr stood up and crossed the short distance to a bureau and filled a glass with water. "Drink this."  
  
"Thanks," Harper replied quietly. He felt at a loss because he wasn't sure what had transpired here - things were still foggy. "How long?"  
  
"Going on four days, but you've been in and out of it for three."  
  
Harper pushed himself up to a sitting position. Tyr had walked forward to help, but the young man had held a hand up indicating to Tyr that he wanted no help. "How are you here?" Tyr looked perplexed at the question Harper had just asked him, so, the young man clarified it. "What I meant was, what did you tell the others?"  
  
"I told Dylan I had a private matter to take care of and that I would return when I was able. But, that I would keep in contact."  
  
"Keep in contact. He'll know where you are."  
  
"No, I'm not transmitting from the planet. I'm using the long-range transmitter from the slip fighter. The most Andromeda would be able to do is triangulate the solar system the message originated in, but not the planet."  
  
"Private matter, huh?" Tyr offered a mild smile.  
  
"Would you have preferred me tell him that the personal business I had was a Flash fried Harper?"  
  
"Ha-ha." Harper said with irritation.  
  
"You should eat something."  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"You're eating. Little Man." Tyr left the young man and went to prepare something for dinner. Harper lay back against the pillows and stared at the ceiling.  
  
** Meanwhile back on the Andromeda **  
  
"So, you just let him go with no explanation?" Beka's voice was irritated.  
  
"Beka, he said it was personal. I received a message from him the other day. He's using the long-range transmitter from the slip fighter. He hopes to be back next week."  
  
"It's just," she didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"What?" Dylan urged.  
  
"It just seems like we're losing everyone. When Rev left for his spiritual journey we still had most of the crew, but then we lost Harper and now Tyr has left."  
  
"Tyr is coming back and we haven't lost Harper. He didn't die, Beka. I still hope he will come back."  
  
"It's been over a year Dylan and not one word from him. I think about him at least once a day. The kid's family, ya know. I just wish we had been able to talk before he left."  
  
"I worry about our young Mr. Harper as well. But, he will return when he is ready."  
  
"Dylan, I used to hope for that and then a year past and not one word from him. I just wish I knew he was at least okay."  
  
"Harper is a survivor Beka. He's fine. You have to believe in that. I do."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." Beka relinquished.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Hydroponics lab Trance watered her plants and as she was finishing up she stopped at one particular one - it was a short little Bonsai tree that she called by the name, 'Seamus.' "Hi Seamus, you look like you need a good trim. She smiled at the little tree. She had acquired it at a drift shortly after she and the crew discovered from Tyr that the young engineer had left Arabus. She talked to the little tree often - in many ways it made her feel she still had a connection to Harper. She closed her eyes for a moment as the warm memory of their kiss filled her mind. It seemed like lifetimes had past since that kiss on Brescia. She picked up the clippers and trimmed the little leaves and branches, smiled "That's better," she said as she admired the tiny tree.  
  
** Back on the Planet Diem **  
  
"You didn't eat that much," Tyr observed Harper's plate.  
  
"Cut me some slack, Big Guy. I've been out of commission for a few days."  
  
"Alright," Tyr acknowledged. "We need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"You know - returning to Andromeda."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I'm not asking you Harper. I'm telling you. You are going back. I just wanted to know when you think you'll feel up to it. I think the Flash has cleared from your system and in another day or two you shouldn't feel any effects."  
  
"Tyr, be realistic. What am I going to say to them?"  
  
"What is there to say? They know nothing of Arabus and what happened and they have no idea it was you who was going to kill Gogi. Everyone has been wondering when you were going to return."  
  
"How do you plan on explaining me coming back with you?"  
  
"I've considered that - I will say we crossed paths and I was able to talk you into returning."  
  
"And, you think they'll buy that?"  
  
"Probably not all of it, but I don't think they will care."  
  
"How can I look them in the eye, Tyr?"  
  
"Why can't you? Did you not say to me in your Vid message that you weren't going to apologize for who you were and what you were doing?"  
  
"Yeah, I said that."  
  
"You have nothing to explain to them."  
  
"I never cleared up things with Beka," Harper said quietly.  
  
"Child, that happened over a year ago. That woman has spoke of you often over the year and has even proposed looking for you, but both Dylan and myself always said you would return when you were ready."  
  
"Well, if that's true - then believe me when I say I'm not ready."  
  
"You're scared, Harper. You're going back."  
  
"Tyr, you of all people know what I've been doing. What happens when it comes out?"  
  
"You'll cross that bridge if and when it happens. Harper, I was a mercenary when I joined the crew. I was a hired gun and I haven't had to explain myself."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's you."  
  
A long silence fell between the two men. Tyr broke it. "Little man?" he began tentatively.  
  
"Yeah?" Harper detected the change in tone from the Nietzschean.  
  
"I want to ask you something, but I fear it may over step certain bounds."  
  
Harper slightly chuckled. "When have you ever been afraid to ask me a personal question? Go ahead."  
  
"When your fever was too high I had to draw a bath for you to help bring it down - I saw the thin scars on your back. They are old, but I'd like to know what happened?"  
  
Harper was silent for a moment. He realized that he had accepted Tyr had most likely seen more of him than he cared to think about, but he never thought the Nietzschean would ask about the scars. "I was eleven," he began and stopped.  
  
"And," Tyr urged gently. The Nietzschean had his own ideas. He had seen these kinds of scars before, but he hoped he was wrong.  
  
"Look," Harper was feeling threatened by the memories and his tone changed. "It happened along time ago. Let's not dig up the past."  
  
Tyr wanted to drop it at the boy's request, but he found he couldn't. "Did a Nietzschean do that do you?"  
  
"Yeah. Okay?" Harper stood up abruptly to leave the table they were eating at on the veranda. Tyr stood just as quickly and gently stopped him by taking a hold of his right forearm.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." Harper looked at the sincerity in Tyr's eyes. Then he thought back to everything he had done for him. First, he helped him to relearn his speech on Arabus and then he covered for him on Tempus.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. You've done a lot for me Tyr. More than I can say thank you for. You deserve to know why it took me a while to trust you when you first joined the crew."  
  
"No, boy, you don't have to explain anything to me. I helped you because that was my choice. I don't deserve to know - I just wanted to know."  
  
Harper sat back down at the table and looked out to the ocean and sighed. "I was eleven and one night I was walking home after dark. I knew I was in trouble with my Father because we aren't supposed to be out at night. I stayed too late at a friends on the other side of the camp. This Nietzschean came out of the dark and grabbed me. I don't remember a lot. He beat me pretty bad. Then when I thought it was over he pulled out a Landau whip." Harper paused.  
  
Tyr felt a rage boil in him - he had suspected the marks were from a Landau whip and now those thoughts were confirmed. His anger came from the fact it had not only been done to Harper, but the fact it had happened to an eleven- year-old child. Harper could see the muscles in Tyr's jaw tighten.  
  
"When he was done he drug me down to the river bank and threw me in. He left me for dead. I managed to crawl out the water wasn't that deep. I made it half way home before my Father found me and carried me home. The cuts got infected and I almost died from the infection, but here I am. All's well that end's well, I guess."  
  
"Boy, any Nietzschean that would harm a child Human or not does not deserve to live."  
  
"It's over and done Tyr. I survived."  
  
"Yes, you did. Well done, Little Man."  
  
"Yeah, not bad for a mud foot, eh?"  
  
"Don't call yourself that," Tyr's voice wasn't gruff. "We should discuss when to return to Andromeda."  
  
"Can we not decide tonight Big Guy. I'm kinda on sensory overload. I'm not avoiding," Harper smiled slightly at that last statement and then offered, "okay, maybe a little, but let's discuss it tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"All right, Little Professor."  
  
Harper smiled. "Thanks."  
  
To be continued. 


	18. Still Waters Run Deep

Disclaimer: Tribune Entertainment owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
NOTE TO READERS: This is chapter 18. I hope to finish in either one or two more chapters and then the story will be complete. I will try not to make you wait very long. Your reviews and comments have been great! Thank you.  
  
** Read and Review **  
  
***************************** Still Waters Run Deep  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
****************************  
  
"The slip fighter is docking in Bay 12, Captain Hunt."  
  
"Thank you, Andromeda," Dylan replied as he turned to leave Command. "Care to join me, Beka."  
  
"Yeah, why not. I was starting to wonder if Tyr was going to come back."  
  
"I told you he would. I didn't expect him to be gone two weeks, but he's back now."  
  
The door to command opened and Trance walked in, "Meeting Tyr?"  
  
"Yeah," Beka answered. "Want to come?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The crew entered Bay 12 as Tyr was exiting the slip fighter. "Welcome back, Tyr." Dylan stopped speaking as he noticed another person was following Tyr out of the slip fighter. "And, who do we have . . ." Dylan halted his words. Everyone stood in silence as all eyes fell on Tyr's flying companion. And, despite the longer hair and the yearlong absence they all recognized the mystery person as Seamus Harper.  
  
"Seamus?" Beka's voice was tentative.  
  
"Hey, Beka. Long time no see." Before he could say another word he was consumed in Beka's arms. Beka released him and stepped back looking him over. She reached her hand up and brushed back his bangs, "looks good on you kiddo. I'm sure you've had to beat the ladies off with a stick." Harper offered a small grin. Trance stepped forward.  
  
"I've missed you." She pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Missed you, too." He said quietly. He stepped out of her long embrace and she looked into his eyes. They had aged - and something else she couldn't quite define.  
  
"Mr. Harper," Dylan said as he offered a hand and then pulled the kid into a hug. "It's good to have you back." His eyes switched to Tyr, "I'm not even going to ask. I'm just glad you're both back. Welcome home both of you."  
  
"Thanks Dylan," Harper offered.  
  
Tyr nodded.  
  
** Two Hours Later **  
  
Harper sat in his quarters. There hadn't been much to unpack. He traveled light and had only brought one gear bag of various items and clothing. He looked around his old quarters - nothing had changed. He was surprised to see that they had kept everything as he had left it. A signal at his door brought his attention away from his unease at settling in. "Come in."  
  
Tyr walked in, "Andromeda, engage privacy mode."  
  
"Engaged."  
  
"What is it?" Harper asked.  
  
"I offered to bring you to the Mess deck. They have created a welcome back dinner for you."  
  
"You needed privacy mode for that?"  
  
"No, I wanted to speak with you."  
  
"About?" Harper's eyes narrowed on the Nietzschean.  
  
Tyr just raised an eyebrow. "What do you plan to tell them?"  
  
"As little as possible. I'm not ready to tell them yet."  
  
"As you wish. But, you know what I think - the sooner you free yourself of the secrets the better off you'll be."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You're deluded."  
  
"I came back didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, but it isn't as if I gave you a choice."  
  
"Tyr, don't kid yourself if I had truly not wanted to return - you would not have been able to keep me." Harper's tone dropped low and his eyes took on a serious look.  
  
Tyr chose not to comment. "They are waiting for you."  
  
"Fine, I just want to get this over with. They are doing some family dinner type thing and you call me deluded!" Tyr knew the kid had a point, but he hoped that Harper would drop his guard now that he was back on the Andromeda.  
  
They both left Harper's quarters and headed for the Mess deck.  
  
** Dinner **  
  
The food had been distributed and Harper looked at his plate - the food replicator had prepared meatloaf, mash potatoes, green beans and apple pie. "Here Harper, ice cold just how you like it," Beka said as she passed him a cold can of Sparky Cola.  
  
"Thanks maybe I'll have it later. I'd like some Enzo."  
  
"Enzo! Dipping into the hard stuff, huh?"  
  
"It's just a drink Beka." Harper's tone was matter of fact.  
  
"Yeah, if you're looking to get bombed out of your mind."  
  
"I can handle my liquor, Beka. Anyway, since when do I need permission to drink whatever I want?" He got up from the table and went across the room to the replicator to request the Enzo. The table was silent. Beka bristled in her seat. Harper had changed in the time he had been gone.  
  
Dylan leaned over to Beka and quietly spoke, "don't take it personally Beka. This is his first day back with us. Give him a few days to assimilate back to life on the ship and with us.  
  
"I know. I will." Beka's voice was still tense, but she'd rather put up with an obstinate Harper than no Harper at all. Trance had watched Seamus walk across the room toward the replicator. He moved differently - stealth like - too quiet. He no longer ambled along like he used to - carefree and happy. Now, his movements were fluid and methodical. He had changed so much in the time he had been gone.  
  
** 30 minutes into the dinner **  
  
"So, Mr. Harper, where have you been spending your time over the past year?"  
  
"Different places."  
  
"That's specific," Beka inserted with a hint of sarcasm. She couldn't stop herself.  
  
Trance tried to disarm the possibly volatile moment. "Hey, I'm sure Harper saw his fair share of places and he just doesn't care to name them. Anyway, he's home now, so, who cares." Harper looked at her and a very slight grin curled up one corner of his mouth. He knew what she was trying to do and he appreciated it.  
  
The group had settled back after finishing dinner to talk. Harper mostly listened and had little to donate to the conversation. He watched everyone walk around and talk. He walked back over to the table and sat down in a chair - he was hoping this evening would end soon. A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder and without hesitation he grabbed the wrist belonging to this mystery hand and pulled roughly as he slammed the person face down onto the table. "Harper! It's me!" Trance shouted as he twisted her arm.  
  
"Trance? Oh, God, I'm sorry . . . I didn't . . ." Harper released Trance.  
  
"Harper! What in the hell were you thinking?" Dylan shouted. Beka walked over to Trance.  
  
"You okay Trance?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's my fault," she offered. "I surprised him that's all. I grabbed him by the shoulder."  
  
"Don't make excuses for him," Dylan said as his eyes shifted back to Harper. "You didn't answer my question." His tone was serious. The others just looked at him.  
  
"I said I was sorry. It was automatic, okay. It won't happen again." Harper didn't back down from Dylan.  
  
"You're damn right it won't happen again. You need to get your head on straight Mr. Harper." Dylan's tone angered Harper.  
  
"I'm going to my quarters." He answered his voice tense.  
  
"I'm not through speaking to you." Dylan grabbed Harper by the arm and spun him around and was quickly welcomed by a fist. Harper hit him square in the jaw. The young man spun in behind Dylan and knocked his legs out from him and the Captain fell to the floor.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again." Harper spat out as he looked down on Dylan and walked away.  
  
Tyr looked at everyone and nodded at Beka and followed shortly after Harper. Dylan got up and started after the two men, but Beka's hand stilled him. "Dylan, please. You said yourself he needs to assimilate back to life on the ship. We don't know what he's been through over the past year."  
  
"His behavior is completely unacceptable." Dylan was still irritated. "I should lock him up in V-deck for a day or two."  
  
"Don't - it won't help matters. Maybe he'll talk to Tyr."  
  
Tyr caught up to the boy, "Harper! Wait!" Seamus spun around to face Tyr.  
  
"I tried to tell you, Tyr! I shouldn't have come back. You saw what I did to Trance."  
  
"She is fine," Tyr tried to assure him.  
  
"Yeah, this time, but what about the next time someone catches me by surprise. I could really hurt someone one even kill them."  
  
"Harper you have to let the past year go. You don't have to watch your back very second now - not on the ship."  
  
"I can't turn these reactions off like a light switch Tyr."  
  
"You did once before."  
  
"Huh? You mean when I joined Beka on the Maru?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That was different, Tyr. I had been out of it for a while and I wanted to forget and it was easy then. It's not now."  
  
"Why is it so different?"  
  
"Because," Harper began as his voice trailed off.  
  
"Because, why?" Tyr was going to push the subject.  
  
"Because - before when I was what I was, I was fueled by revenge and pay back. This past year - I didn't do what I did out of revenge Tyr, I didn't even do it because I had too; I did it because I wanted too. My mind is still in it, Tyr. I can't stay here. I'm a danger to them and anyway I'm sure Dylan is going to drop my butt off at the next drift."  
  
"Harper, you will never convince me that you like killing. Yes, you were a hit man and in some ways you always will be. But, it doesn't have to be who you are. You are Seamus Harper and a damn good engineer. We all wear masks, Little Man. But, the idea is to wear the mask, but not let the mask wear you. You belong here on the Andromeda." Harper paced around the corridor. He didn't want to leave, but maybe Tyr was right. He didn't have to let the past year control his actions. "Child," Tyr said quietly. Harper stopped pacing and looked at the tall Nietzschean.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They need to know. They deserve to know about the past year."  
  
"I know they do, but I'm not ready."  
  
"You may not be, but nonetheless the time is now." Tyr placed a broad hand on Harper's shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Andromeda," he called out.  
  
"Yes, Tyr?"  
  
"Where is the rest of the crew?"  
  
"Everyone is still on the Mess deck."  
  
"Could you request their presence in the OBS deck in ten minutes?"  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Tyr," Harper began. "I don't know if I can do this."  
  
"You can and you will. It has to be done."  
  
"Yeah - yeah, I know. I wear the mask it does not wear me." Harper said in frustration.  
  
Tyr smiled.  
  
"But, what if they want me to leave the Andromeda?"  
  
"They won't."  
  
"But, what if? I'll have to go then." Harper stared down at his hands as his mind reeled from the possibility that he may be back out on his own again.  
  
"You won't go alone Little Man." Harper's eyes shot up from his hand's to meet Tyr's eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you are asked to leave - I will not let you go alone."  
  
"You'd leave and go with me?"  
  
Tyr only nodded. He looked at this kid and admired him for being the survivor he was and if he were asked to leave the crew - he would not let the boy go back to what he had been doing. He didn't fancy being a babysitter, but he had to make sure the young man didn't return to the life he had just pulled him out of. He would stand beside Harper if he had to. "We should head for the OBS deck. They will be waiting."  
  
They both walked side by side toward the OBS deck. Harper felt like he was walking to the guillotine. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to everyone. The words swarmed inside his head like locusts. He only hoped that when he opened his mouth to speak that he would find the words he needed.  
  
To be continued. 


	19. All Lies Lead to the Truth

Disclaimer: Tribune Entertainment owns the characters of Andromeda. No profit is being made.  
  
** NOTE TO READERS ** I'm sorry this chapter took longer than I had intended, but my graduate school classes are pretty heavy this semester and I haven't had the time to dedicate to finishing this story for all of you. I still hope to have it finished in one or two more chapters, but with luck only one more chapter until completion - I'll try!  
  
Thanks again for taking the time to read the story and leave your reviews and comments!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
All Lies Lead to the Truth  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harper stopped short of the OBS Deck's closed doors. Tyr put a hand on the young man's shoulder, "You can do this, Little Man."  
  
"Yeah, easy for you to say. You're not the one having to do this."  
  
"True. Now, go in."  
  
Harper walked into the room still unsure what he was going to say. He saw Dylan off to the side leaning against the large window on the deck. He could see the anger in his eyes over hitting him earlier. Tyr walked over to stand on a nearby wall. Harper glanced toward Trance and she offered a reassuring smile and even Beka offered him a smile.  
  
"Well, kiddo," Beka began. "We're all here. What's going on?"  
  
Harper cleared his throat, "Uh," he began tentatively. "You all deserve an explanation and if I had enough guts I'd tell you each personally rather than like this, but the truth is I don't want to do this more than once."  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Beka's voice was concerned. Tyr spoke up.  
  
"Let the boy speak, Beka."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Harper looked at Tyr and slightly shook his head in doubt, but Tyr nodded at him and silently mouthed, "you can do this."  
  
"It started on Arabus," Harper began. "After I was able to speak correctly again. My past sort of came visiting." Seamus looked into the eyes of everyone and he continued. "Someone called in a marker that was a few years old, but still active. I accepted the job."  
  
Dylan stepped forward and interrupted him, "Accepted a job? You accepted to do a hit?" His eyes blazed at the young man. Harper nodded. "Tyr!" Dylan turned toward the Nietzschean. "And, you didn't stop him?"  
  
"Don't blame him," Harper interrupted. "It wasn't his fault. He knew something was up, but he didn't know exactly what. And, I sorta drugged him, so, I could get out of the cabin."  
  
"And," Dylan's voice was tense.  
  
"I . . ."Harper felt his stomach begin to tighten. But, then he saw recognition pass over Dylan's face.  
  
"Wait, I read a news Vid and killings were mentioned on Arabus. Human slavers and they were joined for a summit meeting of sorts, but they were all killed. It didn't even cross my mind," he stopped speaking and his eyes were wide as they fell on Harper. "It was you?"  
  
"Yes." It was a small word, but it seemed to resonate in the room and he saw the stunned and shocked looks that crossed over Beka and Trance's faces. But, Dylan was harder to read. Harper was sure he saw rage and what looked like disappointment. "I couldn't come back to the Andromeda after that - not right away, but when I left - I . . ."  
  
"When you left what?" Dylan raged.  
  
"I went back to doing what I knew." Harper offered simply. "I did jobs that's all."  
  
"That's all," Dylan advanced on Harper and stopped. Tyr remained silent, but it was difficult. "You're a hired killer, Harper. I could accept your past when I first heard of it, but to return to it when you didn't have to. You like it don't you?" Dylan fumed. Harper cast his eyes away from Dylan. "Answer the question!"  
  
"I'm good at it." Harper offered in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Everyone out!" Dylan sounded off.  
  
"What?" Beka said in disbelief.  
  
"You heard me! Everyone out. I'd like to speak to Harper alone."  
  
Seamus glanced worriedly at Tyr as everyone left, but himself and Captain Hunt. "Andromeda engage privacy mode." "Privacy engaged," Andromeda's disembodied voice answered over the Com.  
  
There was a long silence where neither Dylan nor Harper spoke. Captain Hunt paced back and forth in front of Harper. Finally he stopped and walked to the window and looked out into space - his voice broke the lengthy silence. "Well, Mr. Harper, what do you propose I do with you?" He turned and looked at Seamus.  
  
"I see only two options," Harper began. "Either you want me to leave the ship or you want me to stay."  
  
"And, do you even care which option I end up choosing?" Dylan's tone was angry.  
  
Harper felt himself getting irritated at Dylan's tone. "It's your ship Dylan. What do you want?"  
  
"It's Captain Hunt," Dylan asserted to Harper.  
  
"Look in case it's escaped you - I'm not Commonwealth military - none of us except for you and Rommie are. I don't have to follow the yes sir, no sir crap." Harper wasn't going to placate Dylan Hunt.  
  
"Do you want to spend a few days on V-deck while I decide what to do with you?" Dylan yelled.  
  
"Are you deaf or just stupid?" Harper mused in a matter of fact voice. "I'm not military and I'm not going to let you lock me up. You aren't the lord of all you survey."  
  
"Oh, I supposed to let it slide that for a year you've been hopping all over the solar system killing people for money. You're a killer . . . a cold blooded killer."  
  
Harper raised his voice. "Don't judge me you bastard! Who do you think you are? Yeah, I killed for money - so what! It's not like they're going to missed by anyone. In one year I managed to exterminate a good number of human slavers, and drug runners. It isn't like I was out killing women and children. I terminated scum - known scum. I didn't deem them scum Dylan! Society did and I was the one that was hired to remove them from society and if it made me some money - what of it?"  
  
"Who are you? What happened to you?" Dylan raged. "Define 'a good number' Harper. How many people did you kill?"  
  
"They weren't people Dylan. They were scum. They were people who prayed upon the weaker - they were people that sold their own kind to Nietzscheans for profit."  
  
"How many? 50? 100?"  
  
"Fine," Harper said in irritation. "230 give or take ten or so." "Give or take 10 or so! How can you trivialize lives as if they don't matter? Or is that it - they don't matter to you, so, if you forgot a few what's the difference right?"  
  
"Go to Hell Dylan." Harper started to walk away toward the door and Dylan grabbed him.  
  
"You're not leaving." Harper took a swing at Dylan and missed his jaw on purpose. There was a glint in his eye.  
  
"Next time I won't miss. You don't want to do this. You haven't seen me pissed yet."  
  
"No let's," Dylan answered as he stepped away and took on the defensive.  
  
"You'll lose," Harper replied bluntly.  
  
"I'm not too sure about that."  
  
"I am. Shall we begin?"  
  
*** Meanwhile in the corridor outside OBS deck ***  
  
"I can't hear a thing, can you?" Beka turned to Tyr. He shook his head. "Maybe we should do something," she suggested.  
  
Rommie interrupted them. "Dylan has engaged privacy mode. They can't be disturbed."  
  
Beka studied Tyr for a minute. "He didn't get to tell us everything did he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"He was the hired hit for Gogi wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And, you got his ass off the planet, didn't you?"  
  
"What of it?" Tyr growled expecting some kind of judgment.  
  
"Nothing," Beka offered. "Thanks for looking out for him."  
  
Tyr nodded.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about what's happening in there," Trance chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Beka answered.  
  
*** Meanwhile, back in OBS ***  
  
Harper and Dylan circled one another. Dylan struck out first and Harper easily deflected his opponent's attempt to hit him. Hunt broke into aggressive martial art moves that Harper had never seen the man do before. "New tricks, huh?" He commented idly as he countered the moves with his own blocks and series of moves.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet," Dylan commented as a hit snuck through one of Harper's blocks. Seamus stepped back from Hunt. He never took his eyes off the man as he licked the blood from his lower lip.  
  
"Not bad." Harper retaliated with a roundhouse kick that connected with Dylan's chest and knocked the man to the floor. "Get up." Harper taunted Hunt.  
  
"You were lucky," Dylan said as he pulled himself up.  
  
"No," Harper began. "You're lucky I pulled the kick before I made contact. If I hadn't you'd be dead."  
  
"Hardly." Dylan went after Harper and both men grappled. They were matching each other's hand-to-hand combat moves. Dylan was surprised at the level of skill Harper was showing.  
  
*** Outside - in the corridor ***  
  
"What's happening in there?" Beka said in frustration.  
  
Rommie decided to comment. " I detect accelerated heart rates - perspiration levels are elevated."  
  
Tyr, Beka and Trance's eyes were wide and Tyr said what they all now realized. "They're fighting. Rommie you have to unlock the door."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"No but, they'll kill each other before the other gives an inch."  
  
"I have my orders."  
  
*** OBS deck ***  
  
Dylan and Harper were both bloody now. Dylan had a cut above his left eye on his forehead from a head butt from Harper and the young man's nose was bleeding from a hard right hook from the Andromeda's Captain. Seamus dropped low and did a sweep kick and knocked Dylan down. He approached Hunt to kick him, but Dylan grabbed the leg and threw him back. Harper's head connected with the floor and he lay still. Dylan sat watching him for a few seconds. "You expect me to fall for that trick," Dylan commented as he started to become disturbed at the young man's lack of movement. A full minute passed and Harper had not moved. Dylan spoke out to Andromeda. "Andromeda what is Harper's status?"  
  
"Oxygen levels are dropping below 90%. My sensors detect a pulse, but he hasn't taken a breath in over a minute."  
  
Dylan scrambled over to the young man. "Harper!" And just as he touched the young man's arm Harper's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Dylan and pinned him to the ground.  
  
"I can hold my breath for a good two and half minutes. It adds a whole new level of believability to playing Possum." Dylan tried to counter the weight of Harper, but the young man merely countered in return and now had Dylan's neck in the crook of his arm. He applied pressure. "You feel that?" Harper asked. "There should be a rushing in your ears - that's because," he paused, "well, you know what it is. I've cutting off the blood to your brain and the tighter I squeeze," Harper increased the pressure, "well, you know what will happen in about two minutes give or take." Dylan fought, but Harper had a strong grip on the man. Harper glanced at the OBS deck door. With his free hand he pulled a hidden knife and with dead accuracy hit the control panel and shorted it. "We wouldn't want to be disturbed now would we," he said coldly. "That will keep them busy when they try to get in. Dylan fought against the grip, but his world was beginning to dim and he went to the darkness that enveloped him.  
  
*** Ten minutes later ***  
  
Dylan slowly woke up. His head ached and he knew why, but was oddly surprised to be feeling anything. He sat up and looked around and saw Harper sitting across the room staring back at him. "You didn't kill me, why?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Harper replied as he dropped his eyes.  
  
"It does to me," Dylan answered as he pushed himself to a knee to stand.  
  
"You're not the enemy," Harper commented. "I can't do this anymore, Dylan. I'm sorry." The young man's eyes shifted to a gauss gun. He picked it up.  
  
"Harper, wait," Dylan stepped forward. "You don't want to do this."  
  
"Yes, I do. What do you care anyway?"  
  
"I care," Dylan began. "Hey, remember when I thought I'd hurt you. I was going to try and help you. If I didn't care would I have gone over to help you?"  
  
"You're a boy scout Dylan. It's not in your nature to let someone die if you think you were the indirect cause."  
  
"Partly, I guess you're right about it not being in my nature, but you're wrong about why I wanted to help you. You're a part of my crew Harper. You're family. Yeah, I was pissed, but you're right I have no right to judge you."  
  
"Family? I haven't had family since I was ten Dylan."  
  
"You're wrong. I may not like what you've done with your time over the past year, but if I have to accept that baggage in order to have you around then so be it."  
  
Harper looked at Dylan and he knew he was telling him the truth, but he wasn't sure it mattered. Harper turned the gauss gun toward his own chest. "I'm sorry, Dylan."  
  
"Harper! Please!"  
  
To be continued 


	20. Synoptic

Disclaimer: Tribune owns the characters of Andromeda. I am merely borrowing them. No profit is being made.  
  
**NOTE TO READERS** Well, this is it. This is the last chapter to the story "Secrets". I hope it meets expectations. Sorry, it took a while to do. I've been busy with graduate school. And, I wanted to thank everyone that took the time to leave comments/reviews and even those that sent me personal emails. Thanks! Also, I've had requests to continue my other Andromeda series with a sequel to "Blood and Water." I will write more on that series - sometime soon, I hope.  
  
READ AND REVIEW  
  
From the Greek: synoptic: means 'seeing the whole together' *****************************************************  
  
Synoptic  
  
By Dawn Nyberg  
  
************************************************  
  
Harper pushed himself off the wall and stood up. "Get back, Dylan!" He still held the gun to his chest. Hunt looked at the door and Harper followed his eyes with his own. "Forget about it. I shorted the door. They'll have to pry it open and this will only take a second."  
  
"Harper, come on," Dylan tried taking a step toward him, but Harper wouldn't let him close and he tightened his grip on the trigger and Dylan stopped. "Okay, okay. I'll stay where I am. Let's talk about this."  
  
"There's nothing to talk about, Dylan. No one on this ship is going to be able to look at me the same."  
  
"Is that what you think? Do you really think Beka or Trance will turn their backs on you? You're wrong if you do. Look at Tyr - I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. He went out of his way to protect you Harper and to get you back here - where you belong."  
  
"Belong? I don't belong anywhere, Dylan. I'm alone."  
  
"You're not alone Seamus. You were never alone when you were out there being Ronin." Harper looked at Dylan and the Captain could see he had his attention, but the young man hadn't lowered the gun. Dylan continued, "We all thought of you Harper while you were gone. Worried and hoped. We hoped you'd come back home soon. We all missed you. You were not alone!"  
  
Harper needed to believe that this was true, but it hurt to think about it and he wanted to end the pain. His head was exploding. "Tell them I'm sorry."  
  
"No," Dylan replied. "Put the gun down Harper. You've got a clean slate here. There is plenty to around the ship." Hunt was trying to make Harper focus on him. He was waiting for a moment of opportunity to rush Harper and get the gun. "Looks like you've been doing okay." Harper offered.  
  
"Okay? The last planet we went to that had some Commonwealth engineers wasn't much help. He fixed what needed done, but it took him two days and you've done the same thing in a couple hours. The ship needs you Harper. We need you."  
  
"No, you," Harper stopped talking - his head was pounding. The gun dropped slightly as Seamus tried to shake the pain in his head. Dylan took the moment and rushed the young man. They struggled with the gun as Dylan tried to wrestle Harper's finger from the trigger. Seamus pulled hard on the gun and Dylan would not let go - suddenly the weapon discharged between the two men and Harper collapsed against Hunt and all was silent.  
  
"Harper!" Dylan's voice was panicked. He let the gun fall to the ground. He lowered both himself and Harper to floor. Seamus wasn't moving and Dylan started looking for the wound. "Come on Harper don't do this to me," Dylan said as his hand went to the young man's neck to feel for a pulse. "Rommie!" Dylan yelled. "Get the damn door open, now! I don't care if you have to rip it off. We have a medical emergency." The pulse he felt beneath his fingers comforted Dylan. He heard the crew trying to get in. He continued to look for a wound, but couldn't find one. "Harper? Come on. Open your eyes." He noticed a thin stream of blood from Harper's left ear. He turned the young man's head gently, "Dammit, is this from earlier?"  
  
The door to OBS opened and the crew poured in. Trance went directly to Harper. Tyr looked at Harper then at Hunt. His voice dropped low almost into a growl when he spoke. "What did you do to him?"  
  
"I stopped him from shooting himself, Tyr. The gun went off - I don't know. He's not shot, but . . ."  
  
"But, what?" Tyr felt like snapping Dylan's neck.  
  
"We fought earlier he hit his head and faked being hurt to draw me in."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yes, but . . . maybe he really did get hurt. Trance his ear - I saw blood."  
  
"We have to get him to Med Deck." Dylan started to help carry the boy, but Tyr pushed him aside.  
  
"I've got him. You've done enough." Tyr bent down and gathered the young man into his arms and followed Trance.  
  
"Trance?" Beka wanted to ask questions, but followed instead. She glanced at Dylan and Rommie and inclined her head toward the door for them to follow. "Come on." They left to catch up.  
  
Harper opened his eyes and immediately realized his head was resting against Tyr's shoulder and he was being carried. "I'm okay." He lifted his head. Trance and Tyr stopped.  
  
"You're awake," Trance said as she smiled.  
  
"Put me down," Harper's voice was irritated. "I said I'm okay." Tyr lowered Harper to his feet, but kept a steadying hand on the young man's shoulder just in case. Seamus shifted out from under it. "I'm good."  
  
"Harper, you need to go to medical - your ear was bleeding and you passed out."  
  
"Where's Dylan?" Harper glanced around. His last memory was his weapon discharging.  
  
"Right here," Captain Hunt answered as he rounded the corner with Beka.  
  
"Harper!" Beka's voice was raised. "You scared me kiddo."  
  
"For the last time - I'm okay."  
  
"You are not fine, Harper," Trance answered and looked to Dylan and Beka for support.  
  
"She's right Harper," Dylan confirmed. "You need to get checked out."  
  
"I don't . . ."  
  
"Little Man," Tyr interrupted the young man. "Might I have a word with you?" Everyone looked at the Nietzschean. And, they noticed that Harper seemed to relax a bit.  
  
"Yeah." The two men walked up the corridor together. "What is it?"  
  
"I think you should go to medical." Tyr offered.  
  
"Tyr," Harper began. "I don't need an entire parade following me. I'm a big boy, you know. I'm fine."  
  
"Look," Tyr's voice was low and assertive. "It won't kill you to get looked at. I'll haul your ass in there myself if I have to. I know you don't like the Med Deck, but you need to go. I didn't put myself on the line by keeping you from getting your head blown off on Tempus by the Commonwealth or a year ago on Arabus when I took you there to heal - you owe me. Do this for me."  
  
"I know what it is, okay? I don't want them to know." Tyr felt the concern build in his chest. Was Harper keeping something from him?  
  
"What do you mean 'you know? What are you keeping from me?"  
  
"Look, don't go and have a stroke, Big Guy." Harper tried to assure him. "It's just that I'm pretty sure it's a side effect from the Flash I was on, but I'm off it now."  
  
"You're going to medical. The others don't have to know - your medical records are your business and Trance must keep them private, right?"  
  
"Fine, but I don't want Dylan or Beka there, okay?"  
  
Tyr nodded and inclined his head back toward the others. "Let's go, Little Professor."  
  
** Twenty Minutes Later **  
  
Trance stepped back from the neuro scan results. Tyr stood against the wall and watched Harper as he sat on an exam table. "Harper?" Trance's voice held a curious tone. "The scan shows that a vessel did hemorrhage. It appears that it was small and the pressure was too much. But, this isn't something that would have happened over night and I compared it to your last neuro scan - this vessel was fine during your last routine exam over a year ago before Arabus." She noticed Harper's eyes shift away from hers and she felt he was keeping something from her. "What aren't you telling me?" When her friend continued to avoid eye contact she cast a look at Tyr. "You know don't you?" Her voice was now irritated. Tyr's gaze shifted from her to Harper and back again.  
  
"It's not my place to answer that question."  
  
"Really? Would you even talk if he were dying?" Trance glared at Tyr.  
  
"He isn't dying." Tyr offered casually. His eyes shifted to Harper. "Little Man, go ahead and tell her. It won't leave this room. Will it?" Tyr addressed the question to Trance.  
  
"Of course not. Talk to me Seamus."  
  
"Seamus? You hardly ever call me that," Harper remarked trying to shift Trance's focus from the conversation at hand. It didn't work.  
  
"Talk to me."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it's a side effect."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"Um . . ." Harper's eyes shifted away from Trance's.  
  
"Andromeda engage privacy mode on the Ned deck," she wanted to reassure her friend his words would remain private. "Come on, Harper," she was insistent.  
  
"Flash." His voice was quiet and he wouldn't look Trance in the face.  
  
"What do you mean Flash!" The young man cringed at her raised voice and he finally looked at her. "I asked you question, Harper."  
  
"I told you," he offered. "I'm pretty sure it's a side effect from the Flash I was taking. I'm not on it anymore - I'm clean."  
  
"Did you know about this?" Trance cast an accusatory glance at Tyr. The Nietzschean shrugged in response.  
  
"Leave him out of this Trance. He didn't make me use. It was my choice."  
  
"Why, would you?"  
  
"It helped give me an edge I needed on some contracts I accepted."  
  
Trance looked at Harper with exasperation. "You said that you're clean now. How long?"  
  
"A little over a week, I guess."  
  
"A week, huh?" Trance glanced at Tyr. "You had something to do with that I'm sure."  
  
"Trance," Harper began. "Tyr, saved my ass on Tempus and he smelled the Flash on me, okay? He made me quit. It's under control." Trance shook her head.  
  
"I never thought you'd use Flash, Harper. Not after hearing Beka talk about her Father. But, at any rate - your symptoms are compatible with Flash use or overdose."  
  
"Uh, I wouldn't be so sure."  
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
"Look, I needed more of a kick, so, I played with the formula a little."  
  
"You did what?" Trance snapped.  
  
"What's the big deal? I purified it and gave it more of a punch that's all."  
  
"That's all?" Trance was pacing back and forth in front of the young man. "It's official - you're the first genius that is a moron."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"No, hey, Harper. You could have killed yourself. Do you know that?"  
  
"Don't preach to me Trance," Harper was mad now. He hopped off the exam table. "I do what I want when I want. What's done is done. I'm so damn tired of being judged - first, Dylan and now you! You're the last one I expected this from." He turned his back on her abruptly. She stared at his back.  
  
Trance reached her hand out and tentatively touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she began. "You scared me that's all. We could have lost you, Harper. You were playing with your life and hearing about the Flash scared me that's all. I'm sorry, if it seemed I was judging you. I wasn't and I'm not."  
  
Harper turned to face her and saw the truth in her eyes and the fear. "I know. I'm sorry to." Trance pulled him into a hug and squeezed tight.  
  
"It's good to have you back."  
  
Harper pulled out of the embrace. "You're going to tell them are you?"  
  
"I said I wouldn't."  
  
** Meanwhile on the Command Deck **  
  
"What do you think is taking so long?" Beka's voice was irritated and worried.  
  
"Rommie, is privacy still engaged on Med Deck?" Dylan asked the AI.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are Harper's vital stable? Is there a problem we aren't being informed of?"  
  
"His vitals are fine, Dylan." Rommie assured. "There isn't any detectable crisis. His blood pressure and heart rate are elevated, but not high enough to worry about. Do you want me to override privacy mode?"  
  
"No. We can wait." Dylan responded. Beka sighed.  
  
"I'm awful at waiting," she groused.  
  
** Back on Med Deck **  
  
"Trance, I appreciate everything, but are we done in here?"  
  
"Yes, and I'll let Dylan know you're fit to go back to work when you're ready."  
  
"He'll ask what was wrong," Harper, commented.  
  
"I'll tell him it was a small vessel that hemorrhaged because it was excessively narrow and your blood pressure caused it to burst. And, I'll tell him there is no further evidence in your neuro scan that indicates other small vessels."  
  
"Thanks." Trance only smiled back.  
  
"So," Tyr spoke after his long silence of listening and watching. "He's okay?"  
  
"Yes." Trance confirmed.  
  
"Then I'd like a word with him alone."  
  
"Okay," Trance's eyes shifted toward Harper and back to Tyr. "I'll leave you alone. I'll go let Beka and Dylan know that Harper is all right."  
  
Trance exited the Med Deck and Tyr reconfirmed the privacy mode and asked that the doors be locked. "What's with locking the doors?" Harper questioned.  
  
Tyr walked over to the young man and suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him across the room and slammed him into the nearest wall. "Don't think for one minute I didn't hear what Dylan said earlier in the corridor." Tyr's eyes blazed as he looked at the boy. "You were going to kill yourself! That is unacceptable."  
  
"Well, I didn't . . . did I?" Harper tried to get out of the Nietzschean's grip, but Tyr held firm.  
  
"Not from lack of want! Dylan stopped you!"  
  
"Look, Tyr. I know you've gone out on a limb for me, but at the time it just seemed right."  
  
"Right? No, not right," Tyr, growled. "It would have been convenient."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harper answered quietly. Tyr loosened his grip on the boy and his eyes softened.  
  
"I know you're sorry, Little Man." He paused, "I need to ask something of you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I need your word, not a promise, but your word that you won't try to hurt yourself again." Harper looked wide-eyed at the Nietzschean. Harper nodded in acceptance. "Your word, Harper. I need to hear it."  
  
"You have my word, no more stunts like today."  
  
"Good."  
  
**Later that evening **  
  
Harper was alone in his quarters and staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep. His room was dimly lit, but his eyes were still drawn to the corner of the room where his gear bag was placed when he first arrived back aboard the Andromeda. He tried to force himself to fall asleep, but the bag kept grabbing his attention. Finally, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He crossed the room and picked up the bag and brought it back to his bed. He opened it and accessed a hidden pouch - he pulled out a dropper bottle and sat it down on the edge of a small table beside his bed. He stared at it. He wanted the Flash - just a drop - a little fix. He wanted it so bad he could feel the sheen of sweat developing on his forehead. He picked it up with a shaking hand. He forced himself to put it back on the table. God, he wanted it. No one would know if he took a small dose. It would be out of his system by morning. "Just a little hit," he said quietly. "A little won't hurt." He was trying to convince himself, but part of him was fighting. He could feel his heart racing in his chest - he wanted it - he needed it. His hand reached for it, but drew away it away quickly. He started pacing and talking to himself - trying to justify using the Flash and then telling himself he didn't need it.  
  
"Andromeda?" His voice shook as he spoke into his empty room.  
  
"Yes," answered in a disembodied voice.  
  
"Tell Tyr to come to my quarters, now."  
  
"It's late, Harper. Are you okay?"  
  
"Just do it!" He ground out. Harper forced himself to the opposite side of his room. He found himself sitting on the floor huddled in a corner. He watched the bottle and wanted its contents so much.  
  
"Tyr?" Andromeda's voice called out in the dark.  
  
"What?" Tyr was annoyed to be bothered.  
  
"Harper was rather insistent that I tell you to come to his quarters." Tyr sat up instantly in his bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He stood up and was putting on some pants and a shirt.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I detected an accelerated heart rate. Should I alert Trance to a possible medical emergency? Or Dylan?" "No, do nothing!"  
  
Tyr practically ran to Harper's quarters. The kid liked his quarters near the Machine shops and he was on the opposite side of the Crew quarter's deck. He reached the boy's door and asked Andromeda to open the locked door. He walked in a saw the empty bed and then he caught a glimpse of Harper in the darkened corner. "Little Man?" He walked cautiously toward the young man. He could hear Harper's racing heart and saw the sheen of sweat on the kid. He kneeled down. "Harper?"  
  
"I wanted it," was all the young man said as he looked at Tyr.  
  
"Wanted what?" He followed the boy's eyes across the room and saw the Flash dropper bottle.  
  
"I didn't - I didn't," Harper stuttered. "I wanted to, but I . . ."  
  
Tyr sat down next to the young man. "I didn't take any." Harper whispered.  
  
"I know. It's going to be okay."  
  
"No, it's not. Tyr, I want it so bad. I had it hidden and tonight I just really wanted some."  
  
"But, you didn't take any."  
  
"Sorry, I bothered you. I know it's late."  
  
"Shut up, Child. No apologies." Harper looked at Tyr.  
  
"But, I thought addiction was weakness to Nietzscheans."  
  
"It is, but overcoming it and resisting it shows great strength." The young man offered a small grin in response to Tyr's words. Tyr stood up and walked across the room and picked up the dropper bottle. "I'll take care of this."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I have to ask, Harper," Tyr began, but the young man interrupted him.  
  
"That's all of it, Big Guy." The boy answered quietly. Tyr nodded and smiled.  
  
"How about a walk before you turn in?" Tyr walked back across the room and offered Harper a hand up from the floor.  
  
"I guess to the OBS deck would be okay with me."  
  
"OBS it is. After you Master Harper," Tyr followed the young human out the door.  
  
They talked as they walked and when they got to the OBS deck Tyr just stood in silence with the young man as Harper looked out into space. "You okay?" he finally asked.  
  
"Yeah, I got it under control."  
  
"Harper, you don't have to have 'it' under control. What happened tonight is okay. You faced it and you resisted." Silence fell between them again for a long moment. "It's been a long night. I think you could do with some sleep."  
  
"I will in a bit, Big Guy. I think I'm going to hang out here just a little bit longer, okay?"  
  
"Would you like me to stay?"  
  
"No. I'm cool."  
  
"All right. I shall see you in the morning."  
  
"Yep."  
  
** One Hour Later **  
  
Harper heard the door to OBS deck slide open and remained looking out the window. "Tyr, I'm okay."  
  
"It's not Tyr," a familiar voice answered. Harper turned around in surprise.  
  
"Trance?"  
  
"Hi there."  
  
"It's late," Harper, commented.  
  
"I know, but I heard you and Tyr pass by my door a while ago and when I heard Tyr pass by again - I thought I'd come looking for you. Is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Trance. You didn't have to come all the way to OBS to check up on me."  
  
"I didn't come here to check up on you. I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Something?"  
  
"It's been on my mind for a while."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Do you remember what happened on Brescia?"  
  
"Yeah, I got skewered and almost died."  
  
"Well, that, but about our . . ." Trance's voice trailed off and she waited for Harper to follow her lead.  
  
"You mean our kiss, right?" Trance smiled.  
  
"I have never stopped thinking about it. Harper, it felt right. I need to tell you something," she paused.  
  
"Trance, don't," Harper looked at her with pain in his eyes.  
  
"Harper, why? I want to say it - I . . ."  
  
"Trance!" Harper raised his voice, but did not shout. "That kiss meant everything to me, but I'm not that guy anymore."  
  
"Yes, you are," her voice confident. She let the words rush out before Harper could stop her again. Harper, I love you."  
  
"Don't." Harper said flatly.  
  
"Don't what? Love you?"  
  
"You catch on quick," Harper's voice was annoyed.  
  
"I know what you're doing Harper - you're pushing me away. I know what you've done and who you've been over the past year. I loved you before and I love you now."  
  
Harper turned away from her and stared out into the black of space. Trance walked over to him and touched his cheek. "I love you." She reaffirmed. Harper turned to face her. His eyes were glistening with tears that hadn't spilled over yet. She raised her other hand and now was cupping his face. "I will always love you."  
  
The tears that had threatened to spill over were now cascading freely down his cheeks. "Always is a long time, Trance." His voice was quiet. She smiled.  
  
"Until the universe folds in on itself and I am no more, I will love you, and even then Harper, the love we have inside we take it with us when we go."  
  
He reached up and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "How'd I get so lucky?"  
  
"Harper, luck had nothing to do with it," Trance answered.  
  
"Oh, yeah - this is one of those one perfect futures - you always talk about. But, then maybe this isn't real, and . . ."  
  
Trance stopped his ramblings with her mouth. This kiss like their first consumed them and the moment and time held its breath. Harper's hand cupped the back of her head gently. Trance pulled back and smiled. "And, as I was saying," Harper began again with a smile.  
  
"Harper," Trance said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Your wish is my command." He pulled her against his chest and allowed himself to be lost in the moment. Finally, the kiss ended and they held each other. Trance nestled her head against Harper's chest as he leaned against the glass window of the OBS deck.  
  
"Harper," Trance's voice was quiet.  
  
"Yes?" Harper felt peace for the first time in over a year and it felt good.  
  
"Welcome home."  
  
Seamus reached up with a free hand and cupped Trance's chin lifting her face up toward his, so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you." His words were soft, but he meant them. Trance nestled close and he loved her warmth next to him. It felt good - it felt right. Seamus Harper was home.  
  
The End 


End file.
